


Two Cherries In a Pod

by IHappenToBeAFangirl



Series: Cherries In A Pod [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depends on how well I think I wrote it, F/F, F/M, Hey guess what?, I might change the title a bit, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Muffet deals in some shady black market stuff and also lace, Smut will definitely be implied so don't fear, So the rating might change, Suspicious deals, This is my first work on this website so it might be a bit crappy, actual sexual content, also, maybe smut, mentioned character deaths, oh yeah, sorry - Freeform, we're doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHappenToBeAFangirl/pseuds/IHappenToBeAFangirl
Summary: Swapfell Sans found a new pet in the woods and he name it Cherry, so he gets to keep it, right?Underfell Sans isn't quite sure how he feels about this new arrangement.





	1. Picking Cherry

Alphys poked at the limp pile of bones, frowning slightly. It looked like a skeleton monster, but the only skeleton monster she knew of was- 

Alphys was promptly jolted out of her thoughts by getting hit in the face with a bone attack. 

"Fuck!" she let out an embarrassing yelp, stumpling a bit, dodging most of the flurry of bones, catching a glimpse of her attacker before they vanished when the wind suddenly kicked snow up in her face. 

Alphys growled ferally, dropping to all fours, listening, waiting for her attacker to become her prey. 

There was small crunch of snow, and that was all she needed to shoot off after them, tackling the to the ground and snapping at their face. A bone ended up lodged in her powerful jaws, snapping in half. She roared. 

"Eeeeewww, Alphys!" the skeleton pinned beneath her groaned. "You're getting slobber everywhere. Gross!" 

"Well excuse me, prissybritches." Alphys rolled her eye. "This is way I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, and you're just my second-in-command." 

Sans flicked her off with one hand, standing up and wiping a mixture of slobber and snow off. The skeleton shuddered, making a mental note to thoroughly clean his clothes and gloved later. 

"Yeah, some leader you are, 'Captain'." he said mockingly. "What were you doing, playing in the snow?" 

"Nah, I was poking at some half dead monster." she says. "Some sort of skeleton." 

That got his attention.

"Where?" he asked, and if Alphys didn't know better, she would have said he sounded entirely too calm. But she had seen that small spark of curiosity brighting in his eye sockets. 

"Over there." she gestured to the lump of snow. One could mistaken it as a snowpoff, if not for the tiniest shred of black fabric showing. Alphys poked at it again. 

No reaction. Sans nudged it over with his foot, and then startled. Alphys did, too. This weird monster looked almost exactly like Sans. 

"... Shapeshifter?" she wondered out loud. Sans studied the monster, frowning then shook his head. 

"No, shapeshifters never can get the ribs right." Sans said. 

"We can't see the ribs, moron." 

"Fuck you, fishfucker, I'm an expert on skeletons and that is clearly a skeleton." Sans snapped. 

"Are you sure?" Alphys pressed. 

"I swear to hell I'll blind your other eye." 

"Jeez, you're so fucking touchy." the lizard grumbled. Sans once again flicked her off. "... Why is he so red?"

Sans didn't answer, busy examining the doppelganger. "Sans." 

The skeleton was tracing the cracks on his skull delicately. 

"Sans." 

Now he was comparing their hands. 

"Saaaaaaans." 

He was purposefully ignoring her, she was certain of it. 

"FUCKING HELL, SANS!" she yelled. 

"Whaaaaat!" he yelled back. 

"Get in the privacy of your own damn home before you start feeling people up." 

"Speak for yourself." Sans glared. "Hypocrite." 

Now Alphys was the one flicking him off. "What do you want to do with the thing-" 

"I'm gonna keep it." Sans declared. 

"... What." the lizard stared. 

"I've named it Cherry." she adds. 

Fuck. 

He named it. 

Now he's gotta keep it.

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when it inevitably dusts overnight." Alphys shrugged. Even though she fully well knows that she would comfort him in her own, strange way if it did fall down. 

"Whatever." Sans rolled his eyes, picking up the monster like it was nothing. "Go make babies with your girlfriend. Oh, wait." 

"Fuck off." Alphys said. "Her pregnancy is going great, by the way." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sans said dismissively. "Tell me when they're old enough to fight." 

"Fine. See you next Thursday, you narcissistic freak." Alphys stalks off in a huff. There was a barest hint of a grin, though. 

She hasn't seen Sans act like that in a long time.  
\---

Sans walked through his yard to the door for the kitchen, shifting the strange monster to one arm to lock the door behind him. 

He examined the skeleton in his arms for a moment before going up to his room, setting the monster on top of his sheets. It didn't even twitch the whole time it was moved.

Sans frowned, taking the time to examine his copy more thoroughly. He noticed little details that he hasn't noticed before- like how he was dripping some sort of red substance from his rib cage. 

He had no qualms about carefully cutting off the soaked red shirt, not even flinching at the nasty looking gash, and summoning the duplicate's soul, sending a bit of magic to speed up the healing process. 

And while he was at it... why not CHECK the other as well?

SANS LV 4  
DEF: 1  
ATK: 1  
HP: 1

Sans felt like he should have been more surprised that the stats were exactly the same as his. Instead he grimaced. 

Oh well, he already named it Cherry. Nothing's going to change that. 

Sans gets to work on bandaging the ribs, not wanting it to dust before it woke up. After that was done, he examined his handiwork. And the other monster in general. 

He gently touched the red scarf the other monster was wearing, and wondered why he hesitated before taking it off, folding it up and placing it in sight of the other monster. 

Sans saw the collar. Leather, with slightly worn spikes, and of course, a tag. Curious he reached out to read it. 

On the front was his name, just Sans. He rolled his eyes sockets slightly, flipping the tag ever to read the other side. 

'IF FOUND, RETURN TO PAPYRUS' 

Sans snatched his hand back like the tag had spontantiously caught on fire. He backed away slightly, eye glowing blue. The skeleton barely noticed that he summoned an attack, aimed at the sleeping monster. 

For half a second, he almost went through with it before taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes. When Sans opened them again, the sleeping guest was still sleeping, still breathing. The attack he had summoned was gone.

He took a few seconds to regain his composure. For now, the collar would stay. And for now, he would let sleeping monsters lie, and he walked towards the door.

With one last look at the monster on his bed, he partially closed the door, going down to the kitchen to make some tea. And nachos. 

It would need something to eat when it woke up, probably.  
\---

Sans eventually woke up, disoriented and shirtless. Almost automatically, his hands went to his scarf. 

Papyrus' scarf. 

He didn't feel it. 

For about half a second, he just felt so much HOPE flow through him. It had reset. Papyrus wasn't- 

He saw the scarf, folded up on a bedside table, and just... deflated. The pain in his soul rivaled the pain in his slashed ribs-

Why were they bandaged up? 

And just like that, Sans was on full alert. This wasn't his bed. This wasn't even Papyrus' bed! Where was his shirt?

He saw what was left of it on the ground. Sans wanted to panic, but it was getting kinda hard to breath. He struggled to get up, snatching the scarf and holding it close. At least whoever it was had had the decency to let him keep his collar. 

He heard noises coming from downstairs. 

"Alphys didn't have to send you all the way over here." a voice huffed.

"She didn't, twerp. I came by myself. Nobody wants a moody-ass bitch for a Vice Captain." a strangely familiar voice said. "So here I am." 

"Well fine, if you want to get mugged, be my guest." the first voice said. "I have to be bring the food up there to it anyway."

It?

He noticed the footsteps stomping up the stairs, and actually did panic this time. His legs got tangled in the sheets trying to get away and then the door flew open. 

Sans tried to teleport, magic flaring up in his eye socket before pain laced through his body. 

And then he couldn't move. Literally couldn't move. 

"Green magic?" he distantly heard a voice ask. "Stop it." 

And then he could move again, collapsing on the bed, wheezing. 

Someone stepped into his line of view. 

"Hey." they commanded, carefully grabbing his skull. "You need to breath normally. 

Sans was pretty sure he stopped breathing completely. After all, it wasn't everyday you see your carbon copy. 

"I said breathe normally." the other him said, sounding annoyed, and it sounded so much like Boss that Sans couldn't help but obey. The other skeleton seemed oddly satisfied with that. "Good. Nice job, Undyne, you scared Cherry." 

... Cherry?

........... Undyne?!

He wants to sit up and check, but the other skeleton keeps gently pushing him down, and Undyne indeed comes into view. The fish monster has a slightly swollen belly, and Sans' mind all but shuts down on him. 

Not only was Undyne alive, but she was pregnant. 

What the fuck. 

"Hmph, your fucking disrespectful." Undyne muttered. 

"You aren't supposed to be using magic while pregnant, dumbass." the other Sans bitched at her. Sans, or rather, Cherry, just sort of... sat there. Numbly.

He did yelp, coming out of his stupor when Undyne lifted him out from under the covers. 

"Goddamn he's so fucking light." she marveled. Cherry squirmed a bit, but... well, she was pregnant, he didn't want to hurt her. 

"Lemme go!" he muttered quietly. 

"Good news- he does speak." the fish monster said sarcastically. "So we probably don't have to pop his kneecaps off to check." 

Cherry went still. 

"Good boy." the other Sans muttered. It reminded him of Papyrus...

Sans wasn't moved for long, just take to a living room and examined carefully. 

"Well, he's not in terrible danger of falling down." Undyne said gruffly. "But don't send him straight into, well, anything." 

"As if I would be that idiotic." Sans scoffed. He was setting up TV trays. "I suppose you'd want to stay for dinner?"

"Pssh, as if I'd want to eat your fucking crappy nachos." Undyne said. 

"Fuck you, your Dino bitch is the one who taught me how to make them." 

After a couple seconds of more arguing, Undyne left, leaving Sans and Cherry. 

Sans plopped a plate of food in front of Cherry, then put a blanket around his shoulders. 

"T-thanks?" he said, overwhelmed. 

Sans scoffed slightly. "Dust is messy to pick up." 

Cherry knew that this strange Sans actually... kinda cared. At least, his Papyrus used to do the exact same thing when he wanted to show that he cared.

And almost instantly, he felt a little more at home, safe with the regularity. 

He tried a nacho. 

"This isn't so bad." he mumbled, glancing to at the skeleton by his side. "Uh... thanks?" 

"Whatever." the other skeleton huffed. "Of course it's great, I'm the Ferocious and Magnificent Sans, after all!" 

Cherry held back a snicker. This reminded him so much of Papyrus, it almost hurt. 

"Anyway, you are going to get better." Sans continued. "Because I own you know and I'm not going to-" 

"What?" Cherry interrupted. 

"Uh, I own you. Duh." the other said like it was obvious. "I found you and you're in MY house, so I own you." 

...

Cherry wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. 

"Uh..." he started hesitantly and promptly had a nacho shoved in-between his teeth. 

"We can discuss rules, conditions, and terms later." Sans said briskly. "Right now you are going to eat and then you're going to sleep. DON'T EXPECT THIS TREATMENT EVERYDAY." 

This time, Cherry did chuckle. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." he said quietly.


	2. Puns, Spiders, and Implied Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry awakes and starts to piece things together. 
> 
> Raspberry is frustrated that he doesn't get time off for obedience training but as it turns out, Cherry is fairly well-trained already. 
> 
> Mice are jerks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes or flaws or the writing seems choppy, please tell me and I'll fix it to the best of my ability.

Cherry woke up from a nightmare to see the other skeleton creepily staring at him with a blank expression. His blue eyelights were gone, and for a second, Cherry wondered why there was a mirror in his room. 

Then the other's blue and red eyelights popped back into existence. 

"Good, you're awake." Sans said drily, and another plate of nachos was placed in front Cherry. "I got new clothes for you, based on what you were wearing when I found you. Also your bandages will have to be changed." 

"Oh... okay." Cherry said, feeling a bit overwhelmed but he vaguely remembered what happened yesterday. And also- 

A flash, and pain, and then- 

The other Sans slapped his hand away from the bandages on his ribcage, jerking him away. 

"Don't touch those." Sans seemed annoyed. "And listen to me when I'm talking to you." 

"Heh, sorry, Bo- uh..." the injured skeleton was at a loss. 

"Sir." the other said firmly. "Just call me Sir. At least for now." 

"Yes Sir." Cherry shrugged, slightly relieved. There was a tense, awkward silence. 

"Fucking eat already!" 

A couple nachos was promptly shoved in his mouth as the other skeleton moved to reapply bandages, swearing under his breath. 

"How the fuck did you get this hurt anyway?" the fiery raspberry asked, sounding angry. Cherry flinched slightly. 

"Just a human." he mumbled without thinking, hand going up to feel the red scarf around his neck by habit.

Okay, maybe it was the wrong thing to say, because the grip on one of his hurt ribs tightened painfully. 

"A human?" Sans asked, too calm for comfort. "Small, with red eyes?" 

"Yes." Cherry nodded, discreetly trying to pry the hand off his ribs. "Is there- ow- is there a human like that here?" 

The other didn't answer, which made Cherry nervous. Instead the other methodically finished wrapping the other's ribs, then left. 

Well, at least there was a folded shirt and a pair of shorts on the chair. Cherry got changed, managing to find his slightly damaged jacket. After adjusting his scarf, he hesitated. 

And then he shrugged and walked out the bedroom to find the other shouting at someone on the phone. 

"The hell do you mean, I can't get time off?!" he snapped. "I said that I'll see you next Thursday." 

There was muffled arguing on the other side of the phone. 

"No, I can't just 'leave it here', I don't know if it's house-trained." He was exasperated. "And they're pretty much free EXP, fishbitch, so I can't bring them." 

There was a long pause before there was a long, annoyed sigh. 

"Fine. I'll be by later. Although who the hell gives half a fucking day off?" 

A pause. 

"Well fuck you too, Alphys." Sans snapped, then hung up. 

Alphys? 

Well, Cherry guessed that if Undyne was alive, Alphys would be alive too. It did make sense. 

Raspberry rubbed at his non-existent temples for a moment before looking at Cherry on the stairs. 

"Don't hurt at stand there, I only have until the afternoon to train you." Sans snapped. 

"Sorry Sir." Cherry said, walking down the stairs. "Um, thanks." 

The other could conceal surprise very well, he noted. 

"Whatever."

Cherry hid a smile. 

"Where are we going, Sir?" he asked, seeing the other hesitant before finding a plain black leash. 

"Out. Around. Wherever we need to go. The captain suggested I go to Pa- the empty sentry station since you'll be working there but we've both decided that you're just going to stay with me at my station to keep an eye on you." Sans said, distracted. "Maybe stop at Muffet's because the cats are fucking lazy and spend their time there. Anywhere so people know that I currently own you." 

Cherry thought that it was a bit excessive but it made sense. 

Wait...

"Cats?" 

Sans sighed, barely concealed annoyance easing throughout the noise. "Yes, dumbass. They make up the bulk of the Royal fucking Guard. Cats." 

But... the dogs?

In his confusion, he almost didn't notice the other clip the leash to his collar and tug harshly. 

"I don't like doing this when you don't have a real collar but..." 

"I'm not taking it off." Cherry said coldly, feeling his eyelights vanish. "Don't touch it." 

To his surprise, the other didn't even look mad. He just shrugged slightly and said, "Loyalty is a valuable thing." 

And then they were out the door, Cherry almost tripping over his own feet and knocking both skeletons to the ground. 

"Things'll be different out here." Razz warned quietly. Cherry nodded once before the leash was harshly tugged again and they began their trek through town.

Cherry was slowly piecing together that he wasn't in Kansas anymore, and the walk only further confirmed his suspicions. Everything was just so familiar to how it was back home but everything was so... backwards. 

And Muffet's was a huge glaring piece of proof. 

"Later, Cherry." the other reprimanded slightly. For a brief second, he considered protesting, but... someone was staring at the two. 

"So-sorry, sir." he stammered, fixing his gaze on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sans' grip on the leash relax ever-so-slightly.

"You damn well better be, bitch." he scoffed, yanking on the leash again. This time, Cherry did fall, landing on his hands and knees on the dirty snow. "Oh my fucking god, you idiot." 

"I-I'm sorry s-sir." the skeleton quickly got up, not sensing the audience anymore, so they moved on. 

Once they were away from prying eyes, Rapsberry relaxed considerably, sitting at his sentry station. 

"You catch on quickly." he noted. Sans shrugged. 

"I'm a fast learner." 

"Clearly. Intelligence isn't a widespread quality. Queen Toriel thought that it was a bit too dangerous, and it seems like King Asgore agrees with her policies. Most of them." the other skeleton said darkly. 

Cherry filed away that he would have to discreetly poke at that later, but for now, he just asked, "Then what about you?" 

Sans shrugged, casually looping the leash around the post nearby- lightly enough so he could break free if needed. 

"Even the former queen herself had to admit that she needs part of the Royal Guard to know what two plus two equals." he said, casually scanning the area. "We'll be here for about half an hour before we go check the traps and puzzles. Then do a routine sweep, sit back here, check the traps and puzzles one more time, then head over the Captain's house." 

"Got it, Sir." Cherry nodded once. "Sounds like a long day." 

"It's not." 

"I dunno a bout you, but I'm sure I'll be exhausted." 

"You'll deal with it." 

"Exhausted..." he paused for dramatic effect, a shit eating grin already consuming his face. 

"Don't." the other warned. 

"Down to the bone!" he finished with a flourish. 

Sans let out an exaggerated groan. 

"What, you don't like puns?" Cherry purred deviously, brain already thinking up several horribly cheesy puns. "Tibia honest, since you look like me, I thought you would like them more. My puns are to 'die' for. Although if you really don't like them, just get on an elevator." 

Raspberry looked highly suspicious as he asked, "Why an elevator?" 

"To lift your spirits!" Cherry grinned. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD PAPYRUS, THAT WAS AWFUL!" he burst. Then both skeletons were eerily silent. "C-Cherry. I meant Cherry." 

"It's fine." Cherry said, almost inaudibly. He was starting to piece together that not only was he not in Kansas anymore, but Oz had some serious shit go down recently. "I can stop saying puns, if you want me too, if it real bothers-" 

"Don't." 

Raspberry stared straight ahead, but Cherry could almost sense the pleading in the word. 

"I'll try and use your name from now on. It was a momentary slip of the tongue. I am the Ferocious and Magnificent Sans, and it won't happen again." 

Now it was a mixture of stubborn and pleading. 

"Okay." 

The other seemed to perk up ever so slightly. There was a few moments of comfortable silence. 

"You know what my favorite food is?" Cherry asked, oh-so casually. 

"... No?" 

"Spare ribs." 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" 

\---

Sans checked the last puzzle, then reset it. 

"Now we can go to- fucking hell." he sighed, flicking his pet on the head to wake him up. It was kinda funny, watching him wake up, confused, and slightly dazed, eyelights white and hazy. It was also adorable. Raspberry made a mental note to take a picture later. 

"Yes, Sir?" he asked, blinking and the regular red eyelight flickering back in it's place. 

"You did well today. As a treat, we're going to Muffet's." the skeleton said briskly, already starting to walk. "Don't expect this everyday, though." 

"Of course not, Sir." his pet said, falling into step just behind him. 

It felt so familiar. Razz felt a slight pang in his soul, but ignored it. The two reached Muffet's soon, Razz kicking the door open, per the norm, all eyes automatically flicking to him. 

"Sans, how nice to have you darken my doorstep." Muffet said sarcastically. He saw all of her eyes flick instinctively to the skeleton behind him. She looked confused. 

"Hmph, you're just upset that you can't leech my money off of me." he scoffed. 

"Regular booth?" she snapped. 

"Of course." 

As he walked over, Cherry in tow, he glared at all the patrons, getting them to mind their own fucking business. The quiet din returned, but he didn't believe for a second that they were minding their own goddamn business. Assholes. 

"This is a little different than what I'm used to." Cherry mumbled in the privacy of the booth, just across from him. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, just... nevermind, it's dumb." Cherry changed his mind. 

Razz didn't believe that for one second. He scrutinized the skeleton in front of him, until the other looked up, meeting his gaze. 

"Yes Sir?" he asked curiously. 

"Just admiring the view." Razz said, one corner of his mouth pulling up in a slight smirk when the other flushed a gorgeous red. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, Sir." Cherry mumbled, pointedly looking at the menu. 

Razz did, causing the other to look up, surprised. He just smirked teasingly. 

Luckily for Cherry, Muffet arrived to save him. 

"Just Spider Cider." Razz said, and the spider monster nodded. 

"And for your new pet?" she asked. 

"Spider Donut, please." Cherry said. 

"And this one has good manners as well." she notes down his order. "Anything else?" 

"Mustard, if you have it." Cherry said quickly. 

With a slight nod, Muffet left. 

"Mustard?" Razz asked curiously. 

"I like it." 

Well, he left no room for any question. Sans was quickly discovering that his copy might look like him, but acted more like his brother. Although Papyrus preferred barbecue sauce...

There wasn't much to talk about. Sans got lost in his own thoughts quickly, only distracted when Muffet came back with the food, drink, and a chair. 

"What, you expected me to not get to know your new pet?" Muffet said innocently, serving the food and sitting in the chair. "It's a cutie."

"You think everyone is a 'cutie'." Sans frowned. 

"But one looks especially delicious~" she purred. "You'll have to let me borrow it sometime. I've got some lovely new designs I want to try~" 

That certainly sounding tempting. 

"Uh, Sir?" Cherry asked, sounding a little nervous. 

"Maybe later, Muffy." Sans said. "Let him get situated, first." 

Cherry was adding mustard to the donut, staying out of the conversation for now. He certainly was fairly well-trained already. 

Muffet brightened at the prospect of having a new model.

"Oh, joy." she said, and Sans could already see her mentally tallying up the gold. "You got him yesterday?" 

"Found him sleeping on my property." Razz shrugged. "I named him Cherry." 

"Aww, how cute." the spider cooed. "He's truly adorable, and nicely mannered. You're going to love-" 

There was the sound of shattering glass. 

"Fucking hell." she sighed, as a loud shouting match began to take place. "I'll be back in a moment, Sansy." 

Then she marched off, potentially to murder someone. 

"What did she mean by 'borrow me'?" Cherry immediately asked the second the spider was out of earshot.

"As a model." Razz said dismissively. 

"For what?" 

"Lace." 

"... Lace?" Cherry seemed confused. 

"Lace." he didn't want to go further into the subject. "Finish your food. The Captain's expecting us." 

Cherry dutifully shoved what was left of the mustard-slathered donut in his mouth, Raspberry standing up, already tugging on the leash again. Muffet would understand. And he put an extra gold as payment, too. 

They would have left, too, if not for someone purposefully bumping into Razz. 

"Watch it!" the skeleton snapped, quickly regaining his balance. "What the hell?" 

The patron was a buff rodent. A mouse, and they were clearly not drunk, no matter how much they acted like they were. 

"You watch it!" they snapped back, and Sans saw their eyes flick to the skeleton behind him. "Where'd you get the stray?" 

"That is none of your business." the skeleton monster said, moving to go around, but the other monster blocked the path. "Move. Now." 

Razz scowled at the impertinent mouse, eyes flashing dangerously. "What?" 

"Just wondering why you felt like replacing your last bitch." they said nastily. The room went quiet. Sans felt abnormally calm. 

"I. Did not. Replace. Him." Razz managed to say. The mouse again looked at Cherry, just behind him. This time the motion was incredibly exaggerated.

"Sure ya didn't." 

Sans was quickly loosing his composure. 

"I didn't. Now m o v e." Sans hissed. The mouse relented, finally, and the skeleton fiercely stormed past, surprising Cherry, who yelped slightly and almost fell again. "For fucks sake, keep up!" 

"Sorry, Si-" the other skeleton started before the mouse interrupted with aloud guffaw. 

"You gave him Papyrus' collar. Ha! 'Didn't replace hi-"

Sans didn't think. He just snapped, summoning an attack and spearing it through the buff mouse monster. 

He didn't realize that Cherry had reacted as well, just as quickly. Now the monster resembled a pincushion, with several jagged bones sticking out of it's body. 

"Oh hell no!" Muffet seemed frustrated. "Sans, I'm going to have to ask you too leave. And take that thing with you before it dusts." 

The mouse whimpered. Sans notice several of the cat monster perk up slightly and he smirked. 

"Of course. So sorry, Muffy." he said, picking up the unfortunate monster with blue magic, dragging him outdoors. Several cats followed, an eager look in their eyes. 

"No... no please!" the mouse begged, dumped unceremoniously in the snow. 

"I'll give you ten seconds." Razz said coldly. "Better start running." 

The dead monster starting running as fast as it could. Razz got to eight before he told the cats, "Go get 'im." 

The two skeletons started walking in the opposite direction before they heard a high pitched scream, and then abrupt silence. 

Sans felt the other staring at him as the got on the ride for the Riverperson. 

"What?" he asked coolly. 

"That was so cool." Cherry said admiringly. 

"Hmph. Of course it was." Razz harrumphed, but he smiled slightly nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry learns to adapt quickly and also puns. 
> 
> Raspberry is secretly impressed with Cherry but Cherry already knows. 
> 
> Razz and Muffet are besties. 
> 
> Muffet is excited to have a new model and also lace. We'll probably get into the shady deal later~ 
> 
> Mice and cats don't get along well.


	3. Undyne Has Weird Pregnancy Cravings ft Alphys Fighting Razz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time, domestic(?) Swapfell Alphyne, and Cherry and Razz have a chat(?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any grammatical or spelling errors, please.

The ride to Waterfall was thankfully uneventful. At the end, the Riverperson asked for a ridiculous amount of gold and Razz told them to fuck off, but that was it. 

"You better be on your best behavior." the skeleton griped. 

"Yes Sir." Cherry said passively, allowing himself to be dragged by the leash. 

"I mean it, Undyne is fucking cranky around afternoons." 

"Yes Sir." 

Basically, Razz had a bunch of last minute instructions and rules and wanted to make sure Cherry wouldn't get hurt. And of course wouldn't outwardly show it, so he yelled a lot. 

Finally they arrived at the... lizard shaped house? 

"Alphys, I'm fucking here!" Razz shouted, kicking the door open. "Also, you need a better lock!" 

"Fuck you!" Alphys shouted back, then stepped out of the kitchen, starting at the sight of a second skeleton. "Wow, the little freak really does look like you. And it didn't dust, either." 

"Of course he didn't, I took care of him." Sans scoffed, slamming the door behind him and taking the leash off.

"Stop slamming the door." Undyne hollered from another room. 

"Stop working!" Alphys retorted. 

"I can work 'em til the last day of pregnancy!" 

"You and that baby better be healthy by the end of this." Razz scowled. 

"Pfft, who are you to order me around, the little shit's godfather?" Undyne said, waddling from the room she was holed up in carrying a stack of papers. "Go fight or whatever, I'll watch you precious fucking pet." 

"I love you, bitch." Alphys said over her shoulder as she and Razz left. 

"Well I fucking love you too, asshole." Undyne flicked her wife off as the lizard monster left. The second the door was closed and the door locked, Undyne sagged. 

Cherry decided that the strangest thing in this universe would have to be Undyne pregnant. And married. 

"Stop staring and go make some tea or whatever." Undyne grumbled. 

"Okay. Any preference?" he asked. He was betting on Golden Flower. 

"Golden Flower." she said after a moment. He would've won. Maybe things weren't all that different. Cherry was heading towards the kitchen ready to make it when Undyne quickly added, "And make it with ramen!" 

...

The scary part was that Cherry didn't know if it was just a pregnancy craving. 

He hoped it was.

Still, he made the strange concoction, bringing it back to the fish monster to see her angrily gnawing on a pen. Just as he set the mug down in front of her, her sharp teeth pierced the the pen and splattered ink all over the side of her face and part of her shirt. 

"NGAHHH!" she threw the pen, and the sharp pointy part embedded itself in the wall. "PENS ARE FUCKING WEAK? HOW IS SCIENCE SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH WEAK PENS?!" 

Cherry handed her a napkin and waited until she was done aggressively wiping her face to peek at the papers. 

"Uh, no offence, but you got the two in the wrong spot." he said calmly. Undyne glared at him, so he raised his hands and stepped away. 

After about two seconds, she fixed it, then checked her work... the looked at Cherry... then checked her work... then looked at him again...

"Fuck Sans, I'm borrowing you for now. I'm too pregnant for the shit." she growled, handing him part of the stack and a pencil. "Get to work." 

"Okay." Cherry shrugged. "Something about that equation 'sea'med a bit 'fishy'." 

She flicked his arm. "Work." 

"Alright, I'll get 'kraken'." 

He had to dodge a show for that one. Pregnant ladies don't make for very good audiences.  
\--- 

"Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't dust overnight." Alphys frowned, splitting a couple bone attacks in half with her axe. "He looked so frail and breakable." 

"You said that about me too." Sans shit back, dodging her attack. "Hell, you say that about everyone." 

"Everyone is frail and breakable!" the monster roared. Momentarily distracted, she got a facefull of bones. "Especially small skeleton monsters!" 

Somehow, despite not being able to see him, she managed to whap Sans with her tail, definitely enough to bruise for several weeks. 

Even though she was confused on how bone can bruise. 

"And yet I managed to dust your other Vice Captain." Razz said, slightly winded. The tail had caught his rip cage and holyFUCKithurt. 

"Cuz he was fucking incompetent." Alphys waved her claw dismissively and then charged, and promptly tripped over an attack aimed at her feet. "For fucks sake!" 

That was that last straw. She hopped up on all fours and charged towards her adversary, snarling. 

Sans waited till the last second to dodge, letting Alphys run into the fence. The fence shook with the force of the hit and Alphys wheeled around unsteadily, dazed. 

Sans summoned a cage around the Captain. 

"And then this is where a human would die. Then I take their soul to the king." he recited. 

"Although now we're supposed to... I dunno. Not kill whatever human or something. Depends on the day. And the King's mood." Alphys frowned. 

"... That's bullshit." Sans snapped, allowing the cage to disappear. "The last human came through and killed-" 

"I know." Alphys interrupted. "I know. But in the grand scheme of things, it was only two monsters." 

"That's bullshit." the skeleton mumbled angrily and Alphys placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

After a few seconds it turned into a chokehold because a group of monsters were passing by and hey, no weakness could be shown in public. 

"Anyway, let's get inside. Undyne is probably starving for my womanly touch." Alphys declared. Sans snorted. 

"'Womanly' yeah, right." he said sarcastically, leaning out of the way of the punch aimed for his face. "Alphys, we both know who wears the pants in the relationship." 

"Get inside, twerp." she scowled, flicking him off. Razz flicked her off but did walk towards the door.  

He was curious about how Undyne and Cherry got along. Best case scenario, any arguments they had didn't get too violent. 

\---

Undyne swore to the former queen's dust that she was gonna keep this skeleton. He was a lifesaver, going through her work and fixing any mistakes he could see, getting her tea and ramen- 

Sans walked in. 

"I want one." Undyne said, gesturing to Cherry, who was bringing back more tea- one with ramen for her, one without for him. "You can keep this one, but it's definitely watching the little shit once it's out." 

"He'll do what I tell him too." Sans frowned slightly as his copy instead handed Sans the normal tea. "Mine."

"Ooh, Golden Flower tea?" Alphys asked curiously. Razz wordlessly handed her his cup. 

"Fine, whatever." Undyne huffed. "Could I borrow him for lab work? He's a genius." 

Sans raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"Hell yeah, he fixed a whole stack of calculations and saved at least three hours." Undyne nodded energetically. "I mean, I thought you were smart, but damn this guy works fast. I mean, you're hella intelligent and even more street smart, but goddamn this guy saved my head." 

Razz glanced over a couple of papers, finding the corrections. 

"Well at least we didn't have to tear you two away from each other." he sighed. "I didn't know if you were skittish around new people." 

Cherry stiffled a yawn. 

"Although we might've done too much for one day." Razz notes. 

"Sorry Sir, didn't mean to." Cherry hurriedly tried to cover it up. 

"Don't be. It's time we home soon anyway." Razz was brisk in reattaching the collar. 

"Cooking lesson." Alphys said. 

"Later." Sans sighed. "Have to take the pet home." 

"I'm fine, Sir." Cherry protested a little, but stopped when Raspberry shot him a look. "Sorry Sir." 

"Let's get home."  
\---

Cherry had a vague feeling that Razz was angry at him. It was the same when Boss was angry at him. 

Well, he said angry. It was more like disappointment. Nothing ever happened when Boss was angry but even though he was incredibly similar... this was not Papyrus. 

Cherry wasn't sure wether or not he should be worried about that. 

Instead, he worried about worrying and slowly grew more and more agitated, fiddling with the scarf around his neck, trying to smooth the frayed ends. 

The walk back home was equally as silent and nerve wrecking. Razz kept glancing at him with some sort of look in his eyes. Thinly veiled anger, he didn't know, he was panicking! 

They reached the house, with Razz slamming the door behind him, looking as Cherry visibly flinched. 

"Calm down." he murmured. 

"You aren't going to hit me, are you?" Cherry asked nervously, then mentally berated himself for asking it the second Razz looked at him, shocked. 

"What? No, not here, I would never-" his eye sockets narrowed. "Did your last owner hit you or-" 

"No!" Cherry was vaguely indignant. "Boss wouldn't, he was- Papyrus was the best and he would never ever hurt me on purpose!" 

Once again, there was and ugly silence that tried to suffocate the two. And it was all linked back to one name-

Papyrus. 

"Alright." Razz huffed, sitting primly on the couch, arms and legs crossed. "Clearly we should... talk... about some... things?" 

Cherry could of laughed at how uncomfortable the other looked but it was no laughing matter. 

"He dusted." he said instead. Nothing more, nothing less, but if made him feel so, so much better. 

"Same here." Razz admitted, and this time the silence felt a little more bearable. "Well, would you look at that, dinnertime. Put on some NTT or something and please don't make to much of a fucking mess." 

Cherry snorted. "You got it, Sir. You need help with anything?" 

"Pfft, you might be already well-trained, but I don't know HOW well-trained." 

"Uh, I can make hotdogs?" 

"Don't touch my kitchen." 

"Yes Sir." 

It wasn't until Razz was done with the cooking before Cherry poked his head into the kitchen. 

"So, I'm not as injured anymore so I was wondering..." he hesitated. 

"Spit it out already." Razz was one impatient skeleton. 

"Where should I sleep?" 

"That." the other nodded insightfully. "Is a very good question." 

Cherry waited. 

"I don't fucking know, I'll think of something." Razz frowned, and Cherry was shooed away.

Eh, whatever, it would be fine.

\---

Razz wondering if it was possible to punt his non-existent brain across the room. Cherry had slept in his bed last night but only because he was injured. And also because Razz had no intention of crawling in bed and sleeping. He had kept a constant vigil over his pet all night. 

And it was definitely not because he couldn't sleep well without someone reading to him. 

Razz viciously ground the beef like it was a spy and he needed to get answers out of it. He needed a spot for Cherry to sleep and fast. 

The couch? 

"Fuck no." he muttered to himself. "What if someone breaks in?" 

Basement? 

"There's not even a place to sleep done there." he huffed, viciously chopping vegetables. 

Papyrus' roo-

"FUCK!" he shout throwing the knife in the sink. 

"You okay?" Cherry asked, concerned. "What happened?" 

Shit. Shit. Okay, don't mention that you were talking to yourself... 

"I nicked my finger." Razz lied stiffly, looking at his gloved hands. There were definitely enough tears in them that his alibi could totally work. "I healed it. Just shocked me, that's all." 

Cherry shrugged. "Alright. If you need help-" 

"Watch the TV." Razz scowled without any heat behind it. Cherry left and he began internally screaming. 

Cherry couldn't keep using his bed, Razz needed sleep and he could just sleep with Cherry in the same bed, they barely knew each other! That would be incredibly intrusive and Razz was a skeleton of honor, damn it!

And no, it definitely wasn't because Razz was starting to f- 

"Nope, not going there." Razz got some plates for the nachos. "We barely know each other." 

Even though... technically... they were incredibly similar, so it wouldn't be completely unnatural to feel some sort of camraderie towards the new skeleton.

Heck it wouldn't even be much of a stretch to l-

"I'm not even going to think it." Razz decided, forcefully setting the table. "Not that. Food's ready, get in here, asshole." 

Cherry wandered in. 

"Do you always talk to yourself while cooking." he asked, equal amounts teasing and curious. 

"Shut up." Razz said shortly. "Start eating." 

It was maybe near the end of the meal that Razz said, "My bed." 

"Hmm?" Cherry was confused. 

"My bed. You're sleeping there." Razz explained. 

"Oh, I-I don't have to, I can just sleep on the couch-" 

"Hell no." Sans snorted. "The door may be locked, but we've had drunks break in before. Really violent ones." 

"What about the other room upstairs?" 

"No." 

"Don't you have any other rooms?" Cherry asked. 

Ooooooooooh yes he certainly did but there was no way Razz would show them to Cherry. They were a bit too... erm...

Razz desperately hoped his skull wasn't colored the color of his magic as he managed to choke out, "Definitely no." 

"Alright then." Cherry said slowly. "If I'm sleeping in your room, then where will you sleep?" 

\---

"Oh my fucking god, no." Cherry groaned. "Get off the floor." 

"No." Razz said stubbornly. .

"Sir, that floor looks as uncomfortable as all hell." Cherry frowned. "Now get off the floor." 

He couldn't believe that they had argued about this for half an hour. And Razz still refused to get up in the bed. So... when push comes to shove. 

"Did you just turn my soul blue?" Razz demanded, and yelped as he was dragged from the floor to the bed. 

"Yep." Cherry smirked. "Am I gonna have to read to you too?" 

Razz just glared at him so Cherry shrugged, using magic to pull a random book from the shelf. Okay, his magic wasn't as strong as it used to be. This kinda hurt. 

"I don't need to be read to." the skeleton beside him grumbled. 

"Uh huh, sure, whatever." Cherry rolled his eyes. And he began reading. 

\---

About another half hour later, both skeletons were asleep, and more tangled than a octopus who's tap dance routine were horribly wrong. 

It was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Alphyne. At least, domestic for Swapfell. Undyne has strange pregnancy cravings, Razz gets a little disappointed and Cherry and Razz have a 'talk' about serious matters. Also, Sans' are serious sleep cuddlers.


	4. The Thrill of the Hunt Leads Eventually Leads To Excessive Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry starts to get a bit handsy and the Undyne gives birth. Muffet is there to provide alcohol and take pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any errors, thank you!

Things settled into a strange routine. They would wake up, have breakfast nachos, go to Razz's post, check the puzzles, go back to Razz's post, a quick patrol, go over to Alphys' house. Cherry would assist Undyne by doing her work and bringing her Folder Flower Ramen. Razz would attempt to beat the shit out of Alphys. Alphys and Razz would have a violent cooking lesson and Cherry would douse any and all fires. 

Then Cherry and Razz would go home, eat more nachos, maybe put on a movie. Then Cherry would read Razz to sleep, and then would fall asleep himself. They would wake up in the morning, tangled in the sheets. 

And it would repeat. 

Cherry had to admit that he was always fond of schedules. Maybe it was because he went through countless resets and that took up most of his life. 

This kind of scheduled chaos was different. There was an honest to god different conversation every day and it felt fucking fantastic. 

It also made Cherry scared as hell because as far as he knew, there weren't any resets. No saves, no loads, just time, going forward at a normal pace. And it scared him. 

He'd been repeating the same days for so long that this terrified him.

"Oh my god, are you asleep?" Razz sounded incredibly annoyed. Cherry jolted out of his thoughts. 

"No Sir." he said quickly, sounding guilty. Raspberry raised a non-existent eyebrow. Cherry just smiled innocently.

Razz sighed slightly. "Well, we have about two more hours before going to Alphys' house." 

"M'kay. So... hypothetically... I could take a nap?" he asked. Raspberry gave an exaggerated sigh. "Hey, it's not my fault I find napping easy." 

Cherry grinned, and Razz knew. "In fact..." 

"Cherry I swear to fucking god." 

"Napping is so easy, I could do it with my eyes closed!" the skeleton grinned at the other. 

Razz looked pissed for about three seconds before he grinned himself. Cherry was taken aback. Usually, Razz was kicking snow at him by now.

"Better be careful, Cherry, the cats are trained to look for people like you." Raspberry practically purred. 

"Huh?" 

"Oh, you know. Monsters of... 'into'rest." The skeleton looked extremely proud of himself, just smiling at Cherry smugly. 

"... Is it too narcissistic of me to have fallen in love at this very moment?" Cherry asked. 

He was only partially kidding. 

"Fuck off." Razz rolled his eyes. "God, how do you do that all the time?" 

"Puns?" 

"Yeah. Shouldn't it get tiring?" 

Cherry had his trademark shit eating grin, deciding to prod at his feeling at a later time. 

"Oh sure. Puns leave me tired down to the bone. But it's an addiction, Sir. I don't have the guts to give it up." he smirked. "Besides, they tickle my funny bone." 

That last one got Razz to kick snow in his face as Cherry laughed. Now there was the signature scowl. 

"I will fucking fight you if I have to." the skeleton growled. "Alphys said it would be good training." 

Since Cherry had no self control, he just said, "I think I'm a little too spineless to fight you." 

He just just about enough time to untangle his leash from the post before Raspberry sent an attack- a blue attack. 

"Alright, you've had your fun." Raspberry smirked. "My turn. If you get caught, you're doing the laundry for the next month." 

Cherry really didn't want to get caught.

So he ran. 

Apparently, Raspberry liked a good chase.  
-

If his Papyrus was a storm, Raspberry was a fucking hurricane. Everywhere Cherry went, there was either an attack or a trap or just Razz, just smiling and waiting patiently. 

It was terrifying. And kinda alluring. In a strange way. It wasn't that Cherry was starting to like the other or something. 

Oh, who was he kidding, he was screwed. 

Distracted, Cherry nearly stepping into another trap. 

"Damn it, how are you getting all of these set up!" he shouted, frustrated. Then he sensed, rather that heard or saw, and he just reacted, taking a shortcut just out of the way. 

"Ha, so you CAN teleport!" Razz's voice was triumphant. 

"Fuck." he frowned slightly. "Damn." 

Once again, as he was distracted, he didn't notice the skeleton rising from a snow bank. I mean, he did eventually. A little too late. Cherry tried to dodge, but tripped. 

Razz's momentum carried both of them to the pine needle covered snow. 

"Gotcha." he smirked. 

Yeah, Cherry decided right then and there that he was so fucked. 

"If you were a human, I'd probably gut you-" Razz shifted slightly to catch both of Cherry's wrists in one gloved hand and then lightly dragged a finger over Cherry, demonstrating. "- you know, wait until you'd bleed out. Since it's you, you just have to do the laundry." 

Laundry was the last thing on his mind right now. 

"Lucky me." he managed to say. Oh god, his whole face was bright red, wasn't it? It was. 

Razz leaned closer, still smirking. "Although, I could find... alternate payment?" 

"Like?" Cherry swallowed despite not having a throat. 

"Like-" Razz started, the look in his eye slightly predatory. His phone rang. 

Both skeletons flinched, and stared at each other, confused. Razz finally growled and got his phone, still pinning Cherry to the icy ground, answering it. 

"The hell do you want, Alphys?" Razz demanded. "I was in the middle of sonething-" 

There was yelling, too muffled for Cherry to make out the words. But whatever it was made Razz flush a navy blue. 

"No, I was-" he started angrily and was once again cut off by more yelling. "Fine. What do you need me over there for, anyway?" 

More yelling, and his eyes widened. 

"What the fuck do you mean Undyne's water broke?!" 

Cherry took that as a sign to just teleport the two to Alphys' house. Might as well get this over with.  
\---

Razz honestly thought that that was once the most exhausting and horrifying things he's ever done. 

And he's done a lot of horrifying things. But helping someone through giving birth was up there. 

The little shit was kinda cute though, even if it's mother nearly bit his arm off. And even if watching someone give birth was fucking terrifying. 

"I need a drink." he muttered. "Or ten." 

He was grateful Cherry took them to Muffet's. 

"Are we celebrating or trying to forget?" Cherry asked. 

"Both." Razz decided. 

Muffet wandered over. 

"So, Undyne gave birth, huh?"she asked. "And yet you're here. Celebrating or trying to forget?" 

"Both." Cherry answered for him.

"Something strong, then." Muffet nods, then leaves. Silence envoloped the two skeletons, a semi-comfortable silence. 

Clearly, both of them forgot what conversations were but were fine with it. 

After a few minutes, Razz cleared his none existent throat. "Earlier today." he said. Was there suddenly a hint of a blush on Cherry's zygomatic bones, or was he imagining it?

"What about it?" the skeleton in question asked. 

"I-" Razz started. Then Muffet appear with the alcohol and some shot glasses. "-bet that you can't beat me at shots." 

What the fuck Razz, why would you say that?

There was a glint in Cherry's eyelights. 

"You're on." he shrugged, and the conversation they were going to have was forgotten for the moment. 

In hindsight, getting drunk was quite possibly really stupid of both of them.  
\---

Muffet learned that skeletons do not have a high alcohol tolerance. 

Well, okay, it was higher than the average monster's tolerance, but the two were both pretty drunk of their asses. 

Not surprisingly, they both reached their limit around the same time. So Muffet watch as they drunkenly tried to out do each other. They didn't even notice that she had take the drink away and had replaced it with fruit juice.

"Aww, you two are so adorable." she cooed. 

"'m not!" Razz protested, trying the glare at her, but his eyelights just couldn't focus properly. They weren't even their normal blue with red, just white hazy ones. Cherry was the same way. "Cherry is." 

Oh, this was interesting. 

"'m what?" Cherry was confused. 

"Adorable." Muffet clarified. 

"And he's more than adorable, too!" Razz slurred. "Cherry is hot!" 

"I am?" Cherry felt his face, confused. "I don't feel hot." 

"He means that you're sexy." Muffet translated. 

"Oh." Cherry blushed. Razz stared at the skeleton for a moment before he suddenly reached out and grabbed Cherry's collar, pulling the other closer. 

And suddenly they were kissing. Drunkenly, sloppily, but it was kissing. 

Muffet snapped a picture. 

"This is definitely going on my wall. And to Undyne." she murmured, laughing slightly until there was a quiet moan. 

She wrinkled her nose. Razz was getting a little handsy with Cherry. I mean, Cherry looked like he was enjoying it. But really? Right there in public? 

"Fucking hell, do you guys want a room?" she sighed. 

"Yes!" Cherry gasped pleadingly. 

"They're in the back." she gestured with one of her arms. Razz was already moving, keeping a moving grasp on the other skeleton. 

Muffet had to follow them to make sure they actually made it to a room. They almost didn't, just fiercely made out in the hallway. Cherry's shirt came off, and it was left lying on the ground as they finally got in. 

The spider sighed, picking up the shirt, folding it, and placing it outside of the door. 

She wasn't a total asshole. 

"On second thought, I'm gonna borrow this to get his sizing." she murmured, then took the shirt with her. Eh, she'd give it back later. "Ahuhuhu... They're going to have one hell of a morning tomorrow~"  
\---

Cherry awoke to a harsh light and Razz slightly snoring. He winced, feeling a migraine throb. How skeletons got hangovers was a mystery, but they did. And it was fucking painful.

"Shiiiiit." he groaned slightly, trying to roll over, just to get the light from shining in his eyes, despite the hangover screaming at him to suffer. 

That, and also Razz's phalanges were hooked on his bare ribcage, and that made moving a challenge. 

Wait. 

Why wasn't he wearing a shirt?! 

A quick check proved that Razz wasn't wearing a shirt either. 

Or pants. 

And neither was he. 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck." he struggled to remember what happened that night. Okay, they started taking shots. Just normally, although his memories got a little hazy around the sixth or seventh one. Uh, Muffet was there. He remember Razz saying something and he remembered blushing because of it. And then... and then... 

He remembered Razz grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. He vaguely recalled Muffet telling them to get a room or whatever. 

Well, clearly, they did. 

Oddly enough, Cherry didn't find himself panicking as much as he'd thought he would about the fact that he had had sex with Razz. I mean, he couldn't really deny his feelings. He had wanted to do this. Eventually. And preferably not drunk. 

But it happened. So now he was mostly worried about how Razz was gonna react. 

Also he was wondering were his shirt was- he didn't see it in the scattered clothes around the room.  
\---

Razz's reaction was to immediately ask to use a shower and thus spent the next hour cleaning both of them. 

"Do you always take a shower with people you've slept with the morning after?" Cherry asked, mostly teasing. 

"I do if I was apparently too drunk to clean them that night." Razz huffed angrily, although the anger was directed to himself. "Do you want to take off your collar?" 

Cherry did take it off, setting it on a towel. 

To be completely honest, Razz was thorough in getting both of them clean. Cherry certainly wasn't complaining. 

"Well if this is your after-sex routine, I wouldn't mind doing it again." he sighed, then realized what he said and promptly wanted to dust from embarrassment. 

"Well, good, that takes that question away." Razz smirked, and enjoyed Cherry's flush.  
\---

Muffet laughed slightly at Cherry's ribcage. 

"Damn, he really did a number on you." she said. 

"Give me his goddamn shirt." Razz  sighed. The spider handed it over. 

"It was useful for getting most his measurements." she smirked, and now Razz was the one flushing. "I'll still need a couple more, dear, so drop by soon~" 

Razz hurriedly had Cherry put on the shirt before the other had a chance to respond and with that, they left.  
\---

Undyne wasn't quite expecting the picture so fast after giving birth. She held the squirming child as she fed it. 

"Alphys, look what Muffet sent me!" she called. "I told you Razz was jealous that you were getting a child first." 

Alphys examined the photo, chuckling.

"Well, that explains why he didn't show up." she mused. 

"Yep. You owe me twenty G." Undyne said. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." the lizard handed the money over to her wife. "I still don't think it should count because the brat wasn't due yet." 

Then Alphys fake glared at the baby. "You lost me a lot of money, lil shit." 

The baby poked Alphys' snout, gurgling slightly. 

"Fine. Whatever." the lizard sighed and Undyne just had to chuckle. The great warrior Alphys, brought to her knees by someone who couldn't even walk yet. 

Adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry tries to get some, Undyne finally gives birth, Muffet provides alcohol and takes pictures, Raspberry ends up getting some after all, and Alphys and Undyne were placing bets the whole time.


	5. Do You Still Have To Obey Royalty When They're Dead? Guest Stars Muffet and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry had an audience with the king, then the prince, babysits an adorable little shit, then goes to Muffet's. 
> 
> Lace is thrown, pictures are taken, Cherry is flustered. 
> 
> Razz is very happy Muffet works fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please inform me of any spelling or grammatical errors I may have made, thank you

The whole kingdom by now knew that Raspberry and King Asgore had no love lost for each other. 

Asgore was surprisingly sane and peaceful for being in self isolation in the Ruins for so long, only coming back to find his former wife dead. 

He now has a strict no killing humans policy. A human was to be captured and brought to him to live in peace until they naturally died. 

Razz was not a fan of the new law. To the point of shouting. At the king. At a guard meeting. In front of the whole Royal guard. 

And he also might have attacked him. He would have been arrested and executed for treason if the attack hadn't fizzled out before it hit the king. Asgore was unsure if it was grief or if Razz had just passed out. He hadn't asked, and he doubted the skeleton would have answered. 

So Razz was just placed on house arrest. Meaning he had to stay in the general area of Snowdin and Waterfall. He was not allowed to go past Alphys' house. 

Cherry had not had the best experience with his Asgore either. His Asgore was bloodthirsty, maybe one more kill away from going on a rampage and dusting the underground. 

He had tried to avoid the king as much as possible, but with his work as the Judge... well, his Asgore could potentially control ever word he spoke, which made him the king's favorite spy. 

Naturally, he preferred the lady behind the door. Toriel, as he found out in one of the few pacifist timelines. 

The only thing she had ordered him to do was to keep any human who walked through the doors as safe as possible. Even though that had gotten him and his brother killed multiple times before the brat had erased their world. 

So naturally, when he had been Summoned to the Hall in the middle of an otherwise normal afternoon only to be faced with Asgore, in all his Royal glory and holding his trident, Cherry understandably yelped and tried to run away. 

"Stop!" Asgore ordered sharply, and Cherry was forced to obey. "I did not mean to frighten you. I just need to talk." 

Cherry turned around still shaking, nervously wrapping one of the ends of the scarf around his phalanges. 

"You are... Sans?" Asgore asked. 

"Cherry." he said. "Just call me Cherry." 

The king nodded. "I assume you know what this means, Cherry?" 

"I'm the Judge." the skeleton was resigned. "I have to obey your will." 

"That is correct." Asgore nodded. "Cherry, promise me something." 

There was a strange sense of deja vu as Asgore unwittingly echoed his wife from Cherry's timeline. 

"Promise me that when a human eventually walks through the Ruins doors, that you will do anything in your power to protect them." Asgore made it sound like he had a choice. 

Cherry hated making promises. 

"I promise." the words slipped between his teeth, just like before. 

That was all Asgore needed to hear for now, so he was sent back. Cherry was back at the sentry station, the one near the Ruins doors. 

There were scattered barbecue sauce bottles and packets. There was fallen snow. There was a layer of dirt where there wasn't snow. 

In his universe, this was his station. 

In this one, this was the deceased Papyrus'. 

The air was still. It seemed like the snowflakes just hung in the air. 

"You aren't Sans." a voice said, and Cherry flinched, whirling around and finding... a Temmie?

The two stared at each other for a moment, and Cherry frowned. "Asriel?" 

Temmie recoiled. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"I would suspect not." Cherry said wryly. "What... what happened." 

"Chara made a deal." Temmie sighed. "They said that they would go through the underground, wouldn't kill anyone else except Toriel... if Papyrus let them kill him." 

"That is fucking sick." he growled. "That little brat!" 

"At least the souls were left alone." Temmie said dully. For some reason that didn't make Cherry happier. "I told Papyrus not to do it, but... well, he just gave up."

Cherry understood the feeling. 

"Sans... Then Sans-" Temmie continued. 

"Don't." Cherry cut in. He could figure out the rest for himself. He's had the same thing happen to him several times before. "What do you want?" 

"To make a deal." the former prince said, eyes flashing red with determination. Cherry shivered. "I'm not gonna order you to do anything. You can back out whenever, just... please." 

That was true. Despite being technically dead, Asriel still was part of the Royal Family. And since Cherry didn't feel compelled to do anything... 

"What... what kind of deal?" Cherry asked suspiciously.  
\---

"Cherry!" Razz called, increasingly worried, although he kept his voice level. "Cherry, get the fuck back here!" 

"Sir?" Cherry's voice said, and the skeleton stepped out of the trees. 

"Fucking hell, I can't leave you alone for a second!" Razz seethed, but was relieved that the other was okay. "Why'd you wander off?" 

Cherry hesitated. That put him on alert. 

"I can't tell you right now, Sir." Cherry said, looking around. His message was clear- the trees have ears.

"Fine." Razz huffed, but nodded ever so slightly to showed that he understood. "Let's go, you have to babysit Undyne's brat again." 

"Yes Sir." Cherry said, a hint of a smile crossed his face. Razz let Cherry take his arm, teleporting them both directly into the living room. Razz unclipped the leash, sneaking a kiss. 

"Eeww." Alphys' voice said flatly. 

Razz's response was to pull Cherry into a deeper kiss whilst flicking Alphys off. 

"Oh my god, Sans, there is a child present!" Alphys said. Finally Razz pulled away. 

"Yeah, I'm sure the little shit is used to it from you and Undyne." he retorted. Cherry, almost a bright red, took the child from a waiting Alphys. 

"Make sure Mokoto actually gets some rest. And eats. And play with her. And if someone besides you and the small list of other people try to touch her, rip their throats out. Undyne will be by in a couple of hours to pick her up." the lizard fretted. 

"You're such a helicopter parent." Razz sighed, impatiently waiting by the door. 

"Am not! Shut the fuck up." Alphys snapped slightly. 

"I got it, Alphys." Cherry said before the lizard could turn back to him. "We'll both be fine." 

"You better be! If I find a scratch on her, I will personally rip you limb from-" Alphys snarled, but Razz started dragging her from the house, shutting her up. 

"Jesus, that child will grow up with two shadows." Razz complained. 

"Well, why don't you get your own, see how you'll act." Alphys frowned.  
\---

Cherry sighed once the two were gone. Mokoto gurgled happily, and Cherry couldn't help but smile at the kid. 

"Alright, kiddo, what did you do today?" he asked. Mokoto immediately started babbling, as if trying to tell him how her day went.

I mean, as far as he knew, she was. He just couldn't understand her. Cherry chuckled slightly, moving to sit down on the couch, adjusting the baby so they would both be uncomfortable. 

Mokoto frowned at Cherry and papped his face for moving her. 

"Bossy lil' tyke, aren'tcha?" Cherry sighed. Mokoto papped him again. "Okay, okay, chill out, princess." 

This would be an interesting couple of  hours.  
\--- 

Later, once Undyne got her daughter, Cherry headed for Muffet's. Razz was still at training, and would be for a couple more hours. And he was hungry. 

Besides, there were apparently a few more measurements that needed to be done? He had a vague idea what that meant. 

Razz sure knew what that meant. 

Muffet laughed in delight the second he stepped through the door, rushing to seize his arm. 

"Perfect timing, my helpers already finished part of it!" she said, starting to drag him to the back. "Sans is going to love it. It's not finished but it's so close to being done." 

She had already pulled him into her workshop, closing the door behind her. 

"What's almost done?" Cherry asked, and Muffet handed him a package wrapped in black paper. 

"Open it!" she said, bouncing excitedly, even though he was the one who got the gift. But, due to curiously, Cherry did, wanting to see what was inside. 

If you guessed lace, you would would be correct. 

"What do you think?" Muffet asked, still bouncing slightly. 

"Is this... lace lingerie?" Cherry asked. By now, his face might as well be permanently stained red. 

"Well duh, moron. Try it on, I need to see if it fits!" the spider urged. Cherry wondered how much more red his face would get before the day was up. "Look, I'll even turn around." 

A moment later, Cherry wondered why he even put it on. I mean he had literally no obligation to Muffet. 

"Is this silk?" he asked curiously.

"Yup." Muffet sounded far too close for comfort, and then there was measuring tape around his hips. He yelped slightly. 

"I though you said you'd turn around?" he protested. 

"Yeah, while you got changed." she scoffed. "How else am I going to get your measurements? Oh for fucks sake, hold still!" 

She called out numbers to a large group of spiders Cherry didn't even know were there. Said spiders instantly started working on something. 

"Now, I'm assuming that the stockings will be dyed the same color as the rest?" Muffet asked, finally letting Cherry escape. "Because if not, we can just dye it black." 

"I guess black sounds good." Cherry murmured, and was promptly hit in the face with more lacy cloth. 

"WEAR IT!" Muffet practically shrieked, once again turning around. She waited until she was positive that Cherry was dressed, then sneakily turned around and took a picture. "Perfect. This one's going on the board." 

"Wha- Muffet!" Cherry complained. 

"Ahuhuhuhuhu~"  
\---

Razz closed the door behind him. 

"Cherry, I'm home!" he called, hearing a thump from their shared room. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing!" Cherry's voice said. 

Well, that sounded suspicious as hell. 

"You better not be making a mess." he sighed. 

"I'm not!" 

Razz moved to the kitchen, already starting to get ingredients for the nachos for dinner, turning the oven on. He heard the door to their room creak open, and the near silent footfalls of Cherry walking down the stairs. He grabbed a bowl just as he felt the other enter the room. 

"What were you doing up there anyways?" Razz asked, turning around. "Sleepiiiiiiiiiii-" 

The bowl clattered to the floor. Razz felt his eye sockets go dark and his face flush navy blue. All of it was because Cherry was only wearing something he only could have gotten from one possible place in the entire underground, because only one place dealt in lace and lingerie and stocking. 

She even added garters. 

"Fucking hell, Muffet works fast." he breathed before stalking over to Cherry and pulling the skeleton into a deep, passionate kiss. He broke the kiss only to quickly turn the oven off. 

Cherry yelped as Razz picked him up, carrying him up the stairs to their room. 

"Oh, you are so fucked." Razz grinned. 

"Fine." Cherry shot back, grinning just a little. "Fucking wreck me." 

Razz kicked the door open. 

"Oh..." He promised, voice low. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, on a serious note, the next chapter MIGHT have smut, but since it will be the first I've ever written ever, it will most likely be bad. Or I might chicken out and not write it at all. In which case, the next chapter will take place the morning after. 
> 
> BUT! I will try my best to write whatever needs to be written!
> 
> Unless you all like the book as it is, with just the implied sex. Leave a comment, I guess? On what you guys prefer?


	6. Razz Is Insatiable At Times and Temmie Deserves A Nice Long Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Razz and Cherry have the sex that is written for your enjoyment (Disclaimer: I have never had sex so I apologize if it's badly written)
> 
> After everything is over, Temmie deserves a nice long break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please notify me of any spelling and grammatical errors and I will fix them as soon as I can.

Razz was bound and determined to make sure Cherry would be an incoherent, squirming mess by the end of the night. 

He casually dumped the other on the bed, then pulled him into a kiss. Cherry whined slightly, trying to pull Razz down onto him, but instead had his his hands pinned down to the matress. 

"Am I going to need to tie these down?" Razz asked sternly. Cherry flushed slightly, torn between a 'hell yes' and a 'god no'. Razz, seeing his indecision, chuckled and gently kissed the tips of Cherry's fingers before pinning his hands by the wrists with one hand. "Maybe later~" 

Cherry was looking forward to it. 

Razz started touching every inch he could reach, mapping out the most sensitive spots on the skeleton beneath him. Cherry gasped and arched slightly at one particular spot.

"There we go." Razz murmured, going for the spot with fervor until Cherry moaned with pleasure, eyelights slightly hazy. He smirked, kissing the other and worked it way down to Cherry's neck, gently biting it. 

"Ah, Razz!" Cherry moaned, tilting his head ever so slightly to give the other skeleton easier access. 

Razz smirked. 

"So needy." he said, running his other hand teasingly against the other's illiac crests. Cherry whined, moving his hips up to the touch. "And impatient, too. Who's in charge here?" 

"You are, just pleaaaase touch me." Cherry begged, and Razz kissed him and took off the panties. 

"Good boy." he praised, and examined the sight in front of him. Cherry, with a slightly dripping pussy, flushed, and looking absolutely exquisite in the lace. "My my, aren't you a pretty picture?" 

Cherry looked away from his gaze, embarrassed. Razz would have to fix that problem, later. "I'm letting go now, Cherry. Don't touch. Not yet." 

Cherry nodded, and Razz released the wrists, then gently touched the gentalia Cherry currently had, please to hear the noises the other was trying oh so desperately to hold back. 

"Come on, sweetheart, I know as well as you do that you can be louder than that." Raz said, pumping one finger in and out. "Be glad I'm not making you beg." 

He punctuated his sentence by finding the clit and rubbing it purposefully. Cherry groaned, the sharpened tips of his phalanges digging into the sheets, making tiny little holes. Oh well.

By the time he had added a third finger, Cherry was a writhing, begging mess, and neither heaven or hell could hold him back from casting his clothes off to the side, his dick teasing the folds of the vagina. 

"Oh my fucking god, just fucking fuck me already, please!" Cherry begged, reaching for him, but his hands stopped mere centimeters away from Razz. 

"You can touch now." Razz smirked, just before pushing in all the way to the hilt, as fast as he dared to without hurting Cherry too much. 

The pleasured scream was totally worth it, Cherry clutching onto Razz's  ribcage as Razz set a hard pace, just enough to see Cherry turn into an incoherent pile of bones before he stopped. 

Cherry whined in a pleading tone, looking at Razz, just in time for Razz to see the hazy eyelights morph into hearts. 

Well, that snapped what was left of his self control, and Razz pounded into Cherry until the skeleton beneath him came with a high-pitched moan. Razz thrust once, twice, three more times before he released into Cherry.

They stayed still for a moment, catching their breaths, before Razz pulled out. Cherry managed to uncurl his fingers from Razz's bones, flexing them slightly as they popped. 

"You really like lace." Cherry managed after a moment. "Remind me to pay of my tab at Muffet's." 

Razz scoffed. 

"You shouldn't have the tab in the first place." he argued slightly, pulling Cherry closer to him for the time being. 

"What can I say, she makes the best spider 'lace'd foods." Cherry had that shit eating grin again, which dissolved in a yelp as Razz sharply raked his claws against the scar on his ribcage. Which, in turn, turned into a strangled moan as Razz continued tracing the sensitive area. "A-again. Mmn, so soon?" 

"I said that I would wreck you." Razz had that slightly predatory smile that sent a thrill down Cherry's spine. "If you're making puns, then clearly my job isn't over yet." 

Well this kinda of tireless pursuit was one Cherry supposed he could enjoy. 

"And it's out of the question for the Ferocious and Magnificent Sans to leave a job partially done." Razz declared, still tracing the sensation areas, as one of his other hands went lower. 

"Okay." Cherry said, already excited. 

This would be fun.   
\---

Temmie stared at the closed Ruins doors, nervous. There was no one to stop them from opening. No Asgore. No other monsters. 

Just him. 

Maybe this was a bad idea...

He went back upstairs, walking through the puzzles to get to the patch were all the humans fell into. 

Temmie didn't know why the adult's soul had shattered so quickly. But the other human, the smaller one, stared at him curiously. 

"Friend?" they asked curiously, ice blue eyes seeming to drill into his soul. 

Temmie had a feeling that he was going to regret this a lot, but extended a paw. 

"Friend." he said gently, wondering how this would go. 

Maybe...

Maybe things wouldn't be that bad, this time around. With some patience, determination, and perseverance, maybe things would turn out okay. 

Provided that the underground didn't kill them at first. 

"I'm Dakota." the human seemed soft spoken. "What's your name." 

"Temmie." he responded, mind whirling on ways to keep them safe and not dead. "You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" 

Dakota nodded. 

"Golly you must be so confused." he said, and there was another nod. "Someone oughta teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do." 

Dakota smiled, and Temmie knew that he was so screwed.

"Ready?" he asked. 

"Yeah!" Dakota nodded. 

"Here we go." the former prince sighed to himself. 

This would be 'fun'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz and Cherry have a VERY good time. 
> 
> Temmie is stuck with babysitting. 
> 
> I dunno about Dakota. Dakota is a mysterious little thing. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the shorter chapter.


	7. Well This Took A Bit Of A Random Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore ruins everything. 
> 
> Razz throws a temper tantrum. 
> 
> We find out more about Swapfell Papyrus, yay! 
> 
> No, seriously, this is literally all Asgore's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notify me of any spelling or grammar mistakes, thank you!

Muffet was only more than happy to indulge Cherry in lace for Razz. Cherry was more than happy to model it. And Razz was more than happy to fuck the other into oblivion. 

It worked for them. Despite the Underground being an incredibly crappy place, things seemed to be looking up, at least for the two skeletons. They were somewhat happy.

"God, you're such a fucking sap." Alphys groused, having to suffer through the two of them cuddling on the couch. Conveniently, she ignored how she was latched to Undyne's side, Mokoto in their arms. 

"Speak for yourself, dinobitch." Razz flicked his captain off. Cherry stuck his tongue out at the two. 

"You're just jealous because skeletons look cuter." Cherry ribbed. 

"Pfft, as if." Undyne scoffed. "Who could be cuter than this?" 

She gestures to Mokoto. 

"That's cheating. She's a baby." Razz retorted. "Plus, you're her mother, you're biased." 

"Go fuck your little pet." the scientist said in response. Razz shrugged. 

"Well, if you insist." he said, starting to get up and jokingly tugged in Cherry's sleeve. "We won't be back for several hours. Or days. Depends." 

"Wow, I didn't know you lasted that long." Alphys shot. 

"Longer than you." 

Cherry chuckled, pulling Razz back down, just for cuddling. Sans' were notorious cuddlers. Besides, the two just fit so well together, it was impossible to not cuddle. 

"Yeah, well-" the captain started, scowl clearly exaggerated. They were interrupted by a knock. 

They all turned to the door curiously. No one moved, not even Mokoto. Cherry only moved to open the door when the knock was repeated. 

"Oh!" he said surprised. Asgore didn't wait to walk in, just gently pushed past the skeleton to stand in the living room as Alphys rushed to salute him. Undyne stood up as well, but just held Mokoto. 

Razz stood up, arms crossed, eye sockets dark. 

"King Asgore, what-" Undyne started. 

"I needed to see Sans." Asgore said, surprisingly gently with the interruption. "I checked the law, and I need to be there when you reinstate him as Vice-Captain." 

"And why would you do that?" Razz asked coldly. "I'm still under arrest, remember." 

Cherry moved to his side, ready to hold him back if he needed to. 

"Not after today." Asgore knew that he had to stay calm. Sans was a force to be reckoned with. And he was trying to make peace, not start another fight. "Sans. After much consideration, I have decided that it is not your fault." 

Razz stayed as still as a statue, letting the king's word sink in. 

"It was a little foolish for me to believe that all of the Royal Guard would change their beliefs in less than a second. Least of all you, who had just had their-" 

"Don't." Razz snapped. "I don't want to hear it, least of all from you." 

Alphys smacked her face slightly. 

"Very well." Asgore nodded once. "The point is, I am officially pardoning you. Am I correct in assuming that Alphys kept you as the Vice Captain." 

Alphys nodded, a bit embarrassed. 

"Then it should be no problem to have you reinstated." the king nodded. 

Razz looked like he wanted nothing more than to punch the boss monster. But he wasn't stupid. He knew an olive branch when he saw one. 

"No problem at all." he ground out. Cherry unconsciously held onto Razz's arm, a silent plea to stay still and let it go. 

Asgore nodded. Having nothing else to say, the king left. The second the door closed Razz punched the wall, narrowly missing Cherry. 

"What the fuck?" Alphys asked. 

"I... I'll be in my room." Razz said blankly, already heading for the stairs. "Gonna punch the wall a few times. Throw things. Preferably glass things."

"Sir-" Cherry tried, but Razz just looked at him and he fell silent. And Razz went up the stairs, closing the door behind him. Cherry rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. "Do you two still want to stay, or..." 

"It would probably be better if we left." Undyne said. There was a crash from Razz's room, and Mokoto flinched, whimpering slightly. 

"Yeah..." Alphys said. "You don't mind?" 

There was another loud noise. 

"No, I understand." the skeleton said. "I'll probably leave, too. Just until he calms down a bit."

That satisfied the couple. They left quickly after bundling Mokoto up. Cherry stayed until the next sound of shattering glass, then wrote a note, sticking it to outside of Razz's door. 

'Going to Muffet's. I'll be back soon. Please don't hurt yourself.' 

With that, he teleported to just outside the spider's bar, walking inside. It was pretty cold tonight, even for him. He welcomed the warmth of the bar. 

"Cherry, back already?" Muffet asked. 

"Not for what you have in mind." he admitted. "Sir is... well..." 

"He's throwing a temper tantrum?" Muffet asked. Cherry struggled to find a better way of wording it but gave up. He nodded. "Don't worry. Papyrus would come in here all the time for the same exact reason."

Second time tonight that the Papyrus came up in conversation. A new record. 

"What was he like?" Cherry asked before he could stop himself. Everytime someone mentioned the name, he couldn't help but picture his own brother- tall, dark, confident... a bit like Razz, actually, but Papyrus. "I mean... I just..." 

"You're curious." Muffet cut him off. Her words were unusually somber. "I don't expect that you two would have actually talked about it." 

Cherry stayed silent because it was true. The spider sighed, already grabbing his arm. 

"Come on, I can show you." she said. "I've got pictures." 

"Like mine?" Cherry asked, blushing a bit. 

"Ahuhuhu~" Muffet laughed, seeming a bit more like her usual self. "Some, yes. I won't show you those ones. Maybe." 

Well, that was comforting. 

They made it to the room in the back were Muffet supplied her costumers with lace. Or other nefarious things. She moved to a cabinet that he hadn't noticed, unlocking it and opening it with a flourish.

"Holy hell... do you have pictures of everyone in the Underground?" Cherry said, amazed, until he realized the the pictures were... not safe for work and covered his eye sockets. He wondered if it was possible to forget all of that. 

Probably not.

Muffet laughed. 

"I said maybe." she said, and he could hear her moving things around. "Here we are." 

He didn't move. 

"Cherry, I closed the goddamn cabinet, now open your eyes." the spider sighed. Carefully, he did, seeing that Muffet wasn't lying and the door truly was closed. He sighed in relief. 

"Okay, now sit down." Muffet ordered. He did, and the spider put a photo album in front of him, quickly flipping through the pages before- "There. That's Papyrus." 

She had caught him mid-blush, a bottle of barbeque sauce halfway to his mouth. There were a few cracks on his skull. He had a fur lined hoodie, similar to the one Cherry wore, and a red collar. Also similar to the one Cherry wore. 

"That was when we were dating. I never got any photographs of him up until this point- he was too fast, so they were all blurry." Muffet explained. "Had to catch him off guard using some suggestive remarks." 

"You two dated?" Cherry asked. 

"Yup. Then I realized that I liked seeing him dressed up in lace rather than fucking him so we parted ways." Muffet shrugged. 

Remarkably, the same thing had happened between him and Grillby. Huh. 

"Personality wise, he was definitely more like you. Laid back, but incredibly perceptive, loyal..." the spider continued. "Eager to please, especially in the bedroom." 

"Wha- hey, how would you know!" Cherry snapped, blushing. 

"Your first time with Sans was in one of my rooms and you're definitely a screamer." Muffet said bluntly, which did nothing to make the blush go away. "Although, weren't you gagged at one point? Like, the screams and moans kinda died down and-" 

"And the discussion stops here." the skeleton decided. Honestly, how much more red could he get. 

"Alright." she smirked. "Anyway, Papyrus was a great guy. Sans was... well, for lack of a better phrase, Sans was a fucking wreck. He didn't leave his house until Alphys had to literally drag him to the guard meeting with Asgore and then I found out that he attacked the king... He definitely had some sort of suicide wish." 

Cherry was silent, trying to imagine how Razz must have felt. Due to his own experience, it wasn't that hard. 

His scar felt cold. 

"And then he got you and obviously he likes you." Muffet said. "I would even suggests that he loves you. Hell, if this place weren't so shitty, you two would be insufferably adorable. Probably making out every five seconds of some shit." 

"Pfft, yeah right." Cherry scoffed. "I should go check if he's okay..." 

The spider gestured to him. "See what I mean?" 

He shot her a glare. 

"Alright. You know the way home." she chuckled. "See you later, moron." 

Cherry flicked her off, walking through the bar. 

He should have teleported. He really should have teleported straight home, but he had just got a fuckton of information, and suddenly the smell of booze and all the chatter was distracting. 

He wanted fresh air, so he went out into the biting cold, fully intending to walk for a minute of two, then teleport the rest of the way. 

Cherry felt someone grab his sleeve and pull him into the alleyway near the bar. 

"Hey-" he yelped, then a hand clamped over his mouth. Cherry bit it. Hard. And tasted nothing but rock. What the fuck?

As he kicked out harshly, struggling to get free. 

"Is this the one?" the surprisingly high pitched voice of his rocky captor asked. 

"No, that's the pet." another voice said, as if their partner was an idiot. "But it'll have to do." 

A mouse monster stepped into view as the rock monster shifted his grip on Cherry, sticking Cherry's struggling significantly, and uncovering Cherry's mouth.

"Your fucking owner killed my brother." the mouse snarled. "As much as I would like to kill him, you'll have to do." 

"Yeah? And what makes you think that he actually cares about me?" Cherry snapped, still trying to get free. "Because newsflash, he doesn't." 

"Oh? Then why are his new pet?" the mouse asked. Cherry did not like his tone of voice. It sounded way too knowing. 

"Because I was trespassing on his property." Cherry tried to sound defeated. "He just wants a fucktoy, a punching bag or whatever." 

"Then explain this!" the monster said triumphantly. It was a grainy picture of him and Razz kissing. At Muffet's bar. It even showed Muffet taking the picture. 

Cherry suddenly felt cold, and it was not just the weather. 

"He- he was d-drunk." Cherry said. "Didn't know what he was doing." 

"Uh huh, suuuuuure." the mouse said knowingly. "I'm sure he was drunk this time... and this time... and this time..." 

The monster showed several pictures of him and Razz, when there was no doubt they the two cared for each other. 

Cherry felt sick to his stomach. 

"Yeah, I thought so." they said matter-of-factly. "Well, where you'll be going, you probably don't need this anymore." 

The mouse nodded, and once again, the rock monster shifted it's grip and now it's hand was around his neck, tugging at his- 

"No, nononono stop!" he resumed struggling with renewed energy, but it was fruitless. With a sicking metal sound, the clasp on his collar broke and the rock monster tossed it in the snow. 

Cherry just stopped, eyesockets going dark. 

"Oh, I'm going to have a good time!" he growled, magic flooding into one of his eyes as the skeleton prepared to summon a Gaster Blaster or two or twenty, but the he was moving. Not of his own violation, but he was moving. 

His skull connected to the brick wall with a crack, and Cherry blacked out.   
\---

Razz stood in his room, looking around at the mess. Glass, books, even some plaster. And a bit of marrow. His fists were still dripping some of the stuff. 

He felt... done. Well, he didn't really feel anything, but he knew that he was done with throwing things and punching other things. 

It took him awhile to clean up, still stuck in a haze of apathy. It wasn't until he realized on his way up for the last time that Cherry wasn't here. 

He didn't panic, because he saw the note. He just sighed heavily, and sat in his room, waiting for Cherry to get back so he could apologize. 

Minutes ticked by. Cherry didn't show up. 

"Probably drunk off his ass at Muffet's." Razz said aloud, rolling his eyelights slightly. He went to go get the counterpart, trudging through the snow. 

Muffet laughed when he came in. 

"You too?" she asked. 

"Just came to get Cherry." Razz shrugged. Muffet's smile slipped. 

"Cherry left, Sans." the spider said, confused. "Did he not get home?" 

Something was wrong. 

"No." Razz said, shaking his head. Panic started to worm through his apathy. "Are you sure he left?" 

"Positive." Muffet frowned. 

"I... I gotta go." the skeleton left hurriedly. Maybe Cherry had fallen and was hurt or was- 

There was a glint of something. Razz caught it out if the corner of his eye. He would have ignored it but thankfully his instinct told him to pick it up. So he did. 

If skeletons had hearts, his would have stopped at the name on the tag. 

'Sans, if found return to Papyrus' 

Razz's eyesockets lit up angrily with magic. He notice some footprints leaving from this spot, going behind Muffet's. 

Someone was going to die tonight and Razz was going to have a very good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally none of this would have happened if Asgore hadn't shown up. No one even likes you, Asgore, go away. 
> 
> JK, please don't leave again. Temmie is handling the ruins very nicely all by himself.


	8. Cherry And Razz Have Fun But Someone Should Pay Temmie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry gets hurt, some people die, Raz literally ties Cherry to a bed. Whoops. 
> 
> Also, Temmie regrets his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes, thank you!

Cherry woke up struggling against a... tree? 

They were in Snowdin Forest, chained against a tree. That did nothing to alleviate his panic. 

"Hit him again." a voice commanded, and then he was punched. 

Well, that did nothing to help him calm down, but it at least got him to focus. 

"Now what?" the rock monster asked. For a moment, the two captors just watched at him struggle fruitlessly. "I didn't know skeletons could bleed." 

The snow closest to him was red. Cherry's head throbbed. 

"It's not going to work, you know." he managed. "So what if he cares about me. The second I'm dead, there is nothing stopping him from hunting your asses down. He won't stop until you're both dead."

"But he'll never recover. Ever. After your death, after our, Sans will completely unravel." the mouse said. "He'll Fall Down, and we both know it." 

"He won't." Cherry said. The mouse laughed. 

"Right. He was maybe three days from Falling Down until you showed up." they sneered. "So here's what we're going to done. We're going to break every bone you have, and then we're going to ship your dust to his front doorstep."

Cherry's eye flared up threateningly. That is, until a large hand punched him in the face, connecting with his eye socket. There was a fresh wave of pain as he cried out and instinctively recoiled. 

"Go ahead, use your magic again, I dare you." the rock monster threatened. Marrow dripped inside Cherry's skull. 

"Alright then, I will." a voice called out before a wave of jagged bones flew towards both the mouse and the rock monster. Razz was here, as he was fucking pissed. 

Both of his eye sockets glowed and smoked, and he had a dangerous aura of barely contained rage. 

"If you both surrender now, I'll make sure that your executions are private and relatively painless." the skeleton said coldly. "Or not, and face the consequences." 

Cherry had a feeling the other would put up a fight. 

"Oh yeah, Sansy?" the mouse said, sounding crazed. "We know your weakness. If you even try to kill us, we'll dust him." 

"Oh yeah? That would be fun to see ho-" Cherry taunted.

There was a flash of steel and his words died in his non-existent through. The mouse had a knife, just inches from his face. There was a small sting on his cheek. 

"You know what, fuck you!" Cherry snarled, eye flaring up with magic. The mouse heard a strange town and instinctively turned towards it, getting a facefull of raw energy. They didn't even have time to scream in pain as they exploded into dust. 

The two living monsters were stunning into silence. 

Then the rock monster went berserk. He roared, charging after Cherry, but changed targets when Razz put a wall between the two. That gave Cherry just enough time to teleport out of the chains, then teleport to Razz just as the rock monster swiped at him. 

Both skeletons collapsed, rolling out of the way of the next downward strike. Razz sent another wall up and Cherry summons a blaster, no matter how draining it felt. 

"You can't last forever against me!" the rock monster had dodged most of the blast.

"I don't need to." Razz shot back. "I just need to stall until the rest of the Royal Guard gets here." 

The rock monster froze, just in time for a lizard to launch herself from the treeline, cackling. The rest of the guard took this as their cue to attack as well. 

The monster never stood a chance.

They were finally pinned, trapped in magic dampening handcuffs, maybe three HP from death. 

"You can't do this, I was simply extermination a drain to society." the monster snarled. "It was property of a nobody. That's not a crime." 

"Actually, I was reinstated the the Royal Guard today." Razz said, with a mocking edge to his tone. "So, you stole from me, vandalized him, and threatened to kill him. Not to mention, you inadequately tried to cover up the crime by removing his collar. Which, by the way, even for a nobody, is a federal crime, earning you life in prison. 

"But because Cherry is mine... well, hopefully your executioner will make your death as slow and painful as possible." Razz smirked. Cherry was swaying slightly on his feet. If there was a slight breeze, he would fall over.

"Get him out of my sight." Alphys snarled, and the monster was dragged away. 

Razz picked the other skeleton up before he could collapse. 

"You are going home and you're in bed rest and if you even think about trying to leave before I say it's okay to, I will tie you to the bed." Razz whispered aggressively. 

"Kinky." Cherry slurred, eyelights dim.  Marrow dripped from the back of his skull. 

Alphys snorted. 

"I will read Mokoto your anime fanfiction." Razz threatens. 

"You wouldn't dare." the lizard said, aghast.

Razz just narrowed his eyes before turned and marching back home with Cherry. 

Cherry did not feel good. At all. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, he was pretty sure he was hearing things, he couldn't see out of one of his eyes... yeah, he had seen better days. With both eyes. 

He chuckled, barely making a sound and his own lil' pun thing, feeling warmer. He wasn't really being jostled around any more. 

Cherry figured that Razz probably wouldn't mind if he fell asleep.

So he did. 

He woke up to his skull covered in bandages. And his head hurt like hell, so much that he felt like throwing up. The skeleton moved to get out of bed, feet almost touching the floor.

"I swear to god, I will literally tie you up." Razz's voice said suddenly. Cherry flinched startled. He hadn't realized the other was here. 

"Are you threatening me?" he said cheekily, his foot hovering. 

Razz moved into sight. 

"No, I'm promising you." the skeleton was quiet. Cherry smirked, touching the floor with his foot. 

He forgot how exceptionally fast Razz could move, and within seconds, he was pinned up against the headboard, handcuffed. 

"This isn't tying me down." Cherry frowned. Until there was some cord dangling in front of his face. "Oh." 

"I told you." Raz stated simply, starting to weave the cord through to spaces in between the bones in his palms. "Too late now." 

The cord weaving through felt strange. Not a bad strange, just sort of... ticklish. Cherry breathlessly giggled when Razz started weaving in between his radius and ulna. 

"Tickles?" Razz smirked. 

"Y-yeah." Cherry chuckled. Razz gently kiss the side of his jaw. 

"Oh trust me, it will not be ticklish soon." Razz murmured. Cherry didn't quite fully grasp the meaning as Razz tied off the cord. "Hey, watch the shirt-!"

Too late. Razz had cut it off again, once again dumping the shreds on the otherwise clean floor. 

"Hey-" Cherry protested, but promptly stopped when Razz started threading another cord through his ribs. Oh. He let out a quiet, startled moan.

"Not so chatty now, huh?" the skeleton above him smirked, continuing with weaving the cord through his ribs. Cherry whined, trying to move. Nope. Didn't work. 

By the time Razz got to the bottom ribs, Cherry was a flushed, moaning mess. 

"Yep, you won't be moving after this." Razz said, satisfied. 

"Promise?" Cherry asked, regaining himself enough for his signature shit eating grin. 

Said grin was wiped away with a startled yelp as Razz tore his pants off, revealing the red unformed mass of magic. 

"Yup." Razz said, taking yet another cord and got to work on the pelvis. 

Naturally, due to his arousal, everything, every little touch seemed to burn with pleasure. It didn't take very long for that unformed magic to form a pussy, already wet. 

"So sensitive." Razz traced the outside lips, purposefully ignoring Cherry's bucking hips. "I would try one more thing... but..." 

He looked at Cherry's hazy eyelights and and flushed face. 

"You're looking pretty desperate enough." the skeleton mused. 

"Oh my god, hah, please j-just fuck me." Cherry pleaded, trying to shift his pelvis to get any sort of friction in the place were he wanted. 

"Who am I to ignore the needs of the injured?" Razz smirked, and plunged a finger into the depth of the soaked pussy. 

This was going to be a fun night.  
\--- 

Temmie rushed down to the basement, reminding himself to thank Hapstablook with his life. 

"Dakota!" he called, rushing in front of the human to cut the off and block the doors. "What are you doing?" 

"I wanna leave." the human said. "I wanna know what's behind those doors." 

This human was too curious for their own good. 

"Dakota, please." he said tiredly. "Can't you explore the Ruins some more?" 

"I did." they said proudly. "And I made friends with all the Whimsuns and Froggits and Moldsmals, and the one Moldbyg, and every single spider." 

Okay, that was impressive. Even Chara hadn't been able to do that. Temmie would have been impressed by this kid's sheer determination except he knew that they hasn't done it out of determination.

"Alright, fine." he frowned. "Do you still have the plastic knife?"

"Uh huh." they nod. 

"Good. Now go back upstairs and sleep. Tomorrow after breakfast-" Temmie grimaced. "We'll leave. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Razz takes advantage of poor injured Cherry. But it's okay, because Cherry likes it. 
> 
> Dakota, why are you so gosh darned curious?
> 
> Also, wouldn't it be a shame if Razz caught Temmie and Dakota there... alone... in the forest... without Cherry? 
> 
> Or would it be a bigger shame if Cherry were there?


	9. We Interrupt This Story For Some Actual Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz and Cherry were going to have a nice time being lazy and fucking around (literally and figuratively) but NOPE! 
> 
> Dakota the Incredible Curious needs to bring actual plot to the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any mistakes I need to fix, thank you!

Cherry woke up, feeling a bit sore all over, but at least he wasn't tied up anymore. He turned, surprised to see Razz staring at him, amused. 

"You're creepy." Cherry murmured. 

"You weren't saying that last night." Razz teased. "You were singing a whole different tune them, as I recall." 

"I meant when you watch me when I sleep." Cherry clarified, trying to sit up only to have Razz pull him back down and cuddle him viciously. "Since when do you want to stay in bed?" 

"Since I got a day off. A full day, this time." the other skeleton smirked. 

"Aha! So you are lazy!" Cherry said victoriously before he succumbed to the cuddling. "I knew it." 

"Only lazy when I can be." he said defensively. "Like today,because you got hurt. And because of other things." 

"Like what? You're in heat?" the other joked. 

"If I were would we be having this conversation?" Razz raised an eyebrow. "No, Cherry... I'm talking about your collar." 

And just like that, he remembered what happened, hand instinctively going up to find it, but only finding bare bones. He panicked. 

"Cherry." Razz said firmly, taking both of his wrists gently and pulling them away from the other's neck. "Cherry, listen to me. You and I both know that it's way too dangerous to go outside without a collar." 

It was dangerous, even with one. Cherry could hold his own, but with a collar it was just an extra security measure. 

"So, uh, I tried to the the other one fixed but the clasp was completely destroyed, and the leather was stretched out." Razz rambled, getting out of bed and stopping the cuddles to go get a box from a drawer. "So I searched for one that looked exactly like the other one. Couldn't find one but I got the next best thing and I had Undyne modify it a bit, so... here." 

Razz shoved the box at the skeleton on the bed. Surprised, Cherry took it, opening it, a bit apprehensive. 

"Oh... Razz..." he breathed, amazed. It was navy blue, when his other was maroon, but it had polished gunmetal spikes, and a tag from the same metal. Is read 'Cherry' of the front and when he flipped it over, it said 'If found, return to Sans'. 

"That's not the best part." Razz said quickly. "I told you, I had Undyne modify it, so... here it is!" 

Razz showed him a small pocket, and inside was his old tag from his broken collar. 

Cherry all but burst into tears. 

"It's not much but it was the best she could do on such short notice and-" Razz yelped as Cherry tackled him in a hug, knocking both of them to the floor. Cherry began to pepper kisses all over Razz's face. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Cherry said in between each kiss, still crying a bit. Once Razz finally realized that Cherry was not upset and was not trying to kill him, he realized, laughing a little. 

"So you do like it." he said once Cherry stopped. "Actually, this isn't that bad of an angle for you..." 

"Are you saying you want me to top?" Cherry asked, eyes half lidded. Razz pulled him down for a kiss. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Razz murmured, gently putting the collar on the other. "How's that?" 

Cherry kissed him again. "Perfect." he said. "Thank you." 

Razz smirked, quickly flipping their positions. 

"Now, how about I go make us some breakfast and then maybe we can have some fun with my day off." he grinned. 

Cherry smirked back. "That sounds like a plan."   
\---

Dakota looked at the doors, gripping their umbrella and wishing their mom was here.

"Well, it's not the toy knife but it'll be good enough. Apparently, Chara took every weapon in the gosh darned Underground." Temmie scowled but Dakota knew that he was just worried. "Okay. So, you have extra food and healing items, right?" 

Dakota nods. 

"The only weapon you have is an umbrella and your armor is a raincoat..." the monster murmurs. "Why do I have the feeling that we're going to die?" 

"Don't worry so much." Dakota chided their friend gently. "I'm curious... who this person who's gonna guide us through? Are they friendly? Are they another monster? What's their favorite food?" 

Temmie blinked. 

"Can we go now?" Dakota asked. 

He sighs, and uses magic to unlock the door. The human gently pushed the door open, shivering slightly at the sudden blast of cold air. 

"Please don't let us die." Temmie murmurs to whoever's listening as the two step into Snowdin.   
\---

Razz was totally NOT playing footsie with Cherry as they ate. That would be irresponsible and sadistic to tease the other like that. 

Besides, he had to stop when the phone rang anyway. 

"Damn." he sighed. "I'll be back in a moment." 

Then he walked over to the phone, picking it up. 

"What?" Razz asked sharply. 

"There's a human in Snowdin." Undyne said quickly. Razz froze. He just stopped, eyelights vanishing. 

"What do you mean there's a human in Snowdin?" he screeched suddenly. He vaguely register Cherry choking with surprise. "Where? Near the-" 

"No, not near that station. Near the Ruins." the fish monster said quickly. 

"Ruins. Got it." Razz nodded, eyelights flickering back dimly. "I'll call you back in a bit, Undyne." 

"Don't kill it, Sans." the scientist warned. "King Asgore-" 

He hung up. 

"Cherry, I need to go to the Ruins." he said, turning around only to find the skeleton gone, with a piece of paper left in his place. Razz didn't even need to read it to know what it says. 

"FUCK!" he panicked, rushing out the door. Razz already lost one person he loved to a human. 

He isn't about to lose another to this one.   
\---

Cherry wondered if it was a good idea to have just left to go after this new human on his own. 

He decided that it wasn't. 

This new human seemed overly curious about everything. Temmie was trying to keep them on one path, but this kid was all over the place, asking questions nonstop. 

They were younger than Frisk. 

They trying dragging along the large stick but Temmie managed to convince them to leave it alone. Almost out of instinct, Cherry wanted to snap it, you know scare them a bit. 

Then he remembered the deal. Stay out of sight, only pop in when he absolutely had to. Breaking the stick was not necessary. 

"Where's that person you were talking about?" the human asked curiously, looking around. 

"They're here." Temmie said. "They're more of a... guardian angel?" 

Cherry couldn't help but snort at that from his spot in the trees. He was really no angel. 

"Mom said guardian angels don't exist. But I hope they do." the child chattered. "If there are guardian angels, do you think there's guardian demons?" 

They were nearing the hated bridge, slipping through with no problem, of course. Cherry got closer as the neared the abandoned sentry station.

"What happened here? Why hasn't anyone challenged us yet?" the child wondered. 

Temmie didn't answer any one the questions. 

"How come there's snow here? Is the rest of the Underground like this? Are all monsters like the ones in the Ruins? How come-" 

There was a familiar roar as an even more familiar skeleton charges at them. 

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Razz demanded. Shit. This was going to get very ugly very quickly. "Where's Cherry?" 

"S-Sans!" Temmie steps forward, trying to discuss the situation. "This isn't the same human-" 

"I don't care!" he snarled. "Where. Is. Cherry. You have five seconds before I kill both of you." 

"Who's Cherry?" the human asked, not quite grasping the gravity of the situation.

Razz didn't even start counting before both Temmie and the human were forced into an Encounter. Cherry blinked, startled. As the world around them went black and white, the only flash over color was the human's  glowing soul.

"I'm gonna have a fun time tearing you apart." Razz grinned, looking a bit unhinged. "This is for Papyrus, you little shit." 

*He looks a little too excited.  
*Smells like bones and dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* That's what the deal is? To stay out of sight while also protecting them? Why on Earth would Temmie offer that as a deal, it's kinda what Cherry was planning on anyway. 
> 
> Also, find out next chapter- does Razz punch the child? Does Cherry intervene? Why is Dakota so damn curious? And WHAT the HECK is going on with their soul?!
> 
> Oh, I mean, uh, there's nothing weird with Dakota's soul. FORGET WHAT YOU READ! SHHSHHSHHSHHSHH


	10. Dakota Asks Way Too Many Questions For A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Temmie are locked in a shed, Razz and Cherry talk things out and Razz probably wants to punch Asgore on his kingly face. It doesn't matter which Asgore, he will gladly punch all of them. 
> 
> Also, Dakota talks to someone in a strange dream. I wonder who it could be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notify me of any mistakes and I'll do my best to fix them.

Cherry decided that now would be a perfect time to intervene, teleporting do and teleporting both kids just out of the way.

"Cherry?" Temmie was startled. "I thought-"

"Yeah yeah, shut up." he snapped. "You couldn't have disabled the goddamned camera in front of the Ruins?"

Temmie at least had the decency to look ashamed. Cherry used his magic to shove the two down and dodged to avoid another volley.

Razz finally recognized who he was attacking.

"Cherry!" he was clearly relieved, grabbing the other to pull him closer. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine, Razz." Cherry promised, letting the other check him. "I promise."

Razz pulled him in for a kiss.

"I will tie you to the bed forever if you ever pull something like that again." he threatened. Cherry smirked slightly.

"I get to stay in bed all day and laze around. Where's the downside?" he teased. Razz kissed him again to shut him up.

"Let's go home." Razz said, tugging on his arm slightly.

"I... I can't." Cherry murmured, pulling away. "I have to make sure the human stays safe."

Razz's eye sockets went black.

"What?" he asked, and Cherry flinched slightly at the anger in the word. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have to. It's my orders." Cherry responded. "Asgore's orders."

Razz's eye socket twitched, ever so slightly.

"Fine." he said after a long moment of heavy silence. "But we're going home for now and you are explaining everything."

Cherry let's himself be dragged. The human and Temmie hesitantly follow.

"Those things are staying out in the shed, though." Razz glares at the two. "I don't trust either of them."

That was fair.

\---

Well, the shed wasn't so bad. It was clean, with a sleeping bag and a plate of nachos. Yeah, the food was a bit stale, but it wasn't like they were locked in-

Nevermind. Temmie heard the click of a lock after Sans slammed the door shut.

Well, they were probably safe here.

Dakota seemed content for now. They were quietly sitting on the sleeping bag, eyes staring off onto the distance. Either they were content or Sam's had scarred them for the time being.

Temmie sighed and curled up next to the human. So far, so good.   
\---

"What do you mean you have to 'make sure they're safe'?!" Razz snapped. "Stars, why are you even following Asgore's orders?"

Cherry hesitated. Back in his timeline, Asgore had forced him to do a lot of things- spy in the whole of the underground, kill anyone he thought would be a threat to the monarchy, things like that. Worse of all, Asgore had placed a gag order. Cherry physically couldn't tell anyone about his position as the Judge.

But this time, he wasn't under any of those orders. He was only told to protect the human. Still...

Cherry checked to make sure no one could overhear anything.

"Razz, promise me that what I'm going to tell you doesn't leave this room." Cherry said quietly.

"What?" Razz blinked, confused. "Cherry-"

"Promise." he interrupted.

"Fine, I promise." the other skeleton rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, do you know that there's a monster that is literally tied to the Royal Family and has to physically obey their every order?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, the Judge, we learn about them in the Royal Guard. What about it-" Razz cuts himself off as he started to realize what Cherry was saying. "You're-"

Cherry nods.

"And Asgore fucking told you to protect a fucking human?!" Razz was back to being angry. "After what happened to Papyrus, he had the gall to order you to-"

"Papyrus?" Cherry questioned. "Was your Papyrus the Judge?"

Razz nodded, still seething. "Was yours?"

"No, I was always the Judge." Cherry said. "Thank Toriel, because the king got way too paranoid and creepy towards the end. He was the Vice Captain of the Royal Guard."

Razz noticed the wistful smile of his face.

"The queen was usually stable, but every once in a while, Papyrus would come home and he would lock himself in his room for days..." Razz murmured. "I never asked and he would never bring it up."

For a moment, his grief turned to rage and hatred towards the Royal family. It was Asgore's fault this his brother was dead, it was-

Cherry noticed how the other was soaking with barely controlled rage and put a hand on the other's shoulder. Almost instantly, Razz gave up, sighing dejectedly.

"I don't wanna lose you too." he murmured.

"You won't." Cherry said determinedly. "All I have to do is get the human to the castle safely. That's all."

Razz gave into hugging the other.

"Well, you're certainly smart enough too." he smiled wryly. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not convinced enough to just let you leave on you're own."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cherry asked. Razz looked him in the eye, equally determined.

"I'm coming with you."   
\---

Dakota was asleep. They knew they were asleep. But usually, their dreams weren't like this- cold and black and lifeless.

They didn't like this. Not at all.

The only light they could see was by their own soul, which they we're grateful for until there was a disembodied, echoing laugh and Dakota realized that while the light gave them something to see by, it also meant whatever else was in here could seem them as well.

They shivered in fear before the feeling was replaced by burning curiosity.

"Where am I?" they asked aloud. Their voice echoed, and their query was answered by only silence. "What is this place? Where's the ground? Is there a ground? Or am I just suspended in the air? Why is everything black? Is anyone here?"

'You're a curious little one,' the disembodied voice responded. 'Aren't you? Far more curious than your predecessors.'

Despite themself, Dakota couldn't help but shiver slightly in fear again.

"Who were my predecessors?" they questioned, and gasped as somehow, the information was fed into their brain.

'Frisk, the first human to fall here.' the voice said, conjuring up a memory Dakota never had in the first place- a stone faced kid older than them, in a striped sweater, holding a knife.

'And Chara, the most recent human.'

There was a different person, one that looked so similar to Frisk that Dakota would have thought they were siblings, but a small nagging feeling told them that this wasn't right.

'They both possessed incredible amount of determination, enough to change the fate of the world.' the voice continued. Resets, Dakota not quite remembered. 'But you are not like them, little one. You aren't as determined.'

At that, the child bristled.

"I am too determined!" they argued. "I'm plenty determined, Mom told me so!"

'Do not be offended, little one.' the voice said, a slight chuckle in their voice. 'I only meant that your abilities will be incredibly different from theirs.'

"Abilities?" Dakota echoed. "What... What do you mean? What kind of abilities?"

The voice did chuckle this time.

'Oh, you will find out in time, little one.' it promised. 'You will be the one who will do what no other human has done.'

"I will? What am I going to do?"

'You are going to free the monsters forever, one way...'

Dakota felt weird, like someone was shaking them.

'Or another.' the voice promised, an another memory that wasn't theirs flashed, so vivid it made Dakota choke on the dusty air that wasn't there.

"Dakota!" another voice called.

'Have fun, little one.' the voice said just before Dakota gasped as the sudden cold. It felt like they were turning to literal ice.

"Dakota!" Temmie shouted in their face, clearly distressed. The human yelped, shoving him away from their face.

"What the hey?!" they said, slightly disoriented from their... dream? What was it about again? Something... something cold...

' _You are going to free the monsters_ '

"Oh good, you're awake. You looked like you were having a nightmare." Temmie explained, the tiny monster slumping slightly in relief. "Um... i-if you don't mind me asking... what was it about?"

Dakota frowned slightly.

' _One way_ '

"I don't really remember. It was dark and there was someone. They were telling me, uh, something." their brow furrowed, trying to remembered. "I was a bit dusty."

"Dusty?" Temmie went still.

"Yeah. Why, does that matter?" Dakota asked.

"No! No, not at all." he said hurriedly. "Just... that's a bit weird for a nightmare, ha ha ha..."

Dakota could tell that their friend wasn't quite being truthful.

"Oh. Okay." they let it go, but that made their incurable flame of curiosity only burn for the answer. The real one.

' _Or another_ '

The door to the shed unlocked, which was the only warning before it swung open violently.

"Alright bitches." one of the skeletons announced. It was the one that had attacked them. Dakota could see the one with the scarf just behind the other, silent for now. "We're gonna escort you two little shits to the castle. And if you even try to turn on us, I will personally break something."

Dakota blinked, seeing the skeleton glare at them in particular before turning on his heel to let them out of the shed.

Once again, Dakota was filled with curiosity at the skeleton's reactions. They wanted to know why. And they were determined to find out why.

After barely hesitation, Dakota was up and out of the shed, ready to find out everything they could about this strange new world.  
\---

Cherry snorted slightly, examining their little ragtag adventure group.

"I wonder who else is going to join?" he mumbled to Razz. "Other humans? Alphys?"

"Oh god, don't even joke." Razz said. "I don't want Alphys to see me babysitting this thing, she'll fire me on the spot."

Cherry though that it was a bit of an exaggeration but then remembered that this was Alphys they were talking about.

"Yeah, let's start walking." he nodded.

"Uh, scuse me?" the human spoke up a bit timidly. Razz glared at them, grip tightening in Cherry's leash. "... Why are you on a leash? Are you a pet? But you're also a skeleton, like him so are you his slave? Is that legal down here? How do skeletons move around anyway without muscles?"

Cherry blinked, face heating up at some of the questions.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long, long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookit the two skellys talking things out like grownups, awwwww. 
> 
> Dakota, honey, why are you so darned curious? I mean, I know why but nobody else does, so...


	11. So Alphys Meets Dakota And Things Happen And I'm Pretty Sure Everyone Wants Razz To Be A Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dakota asks waaaaaaaaaaaaay too many questions, hey look it's Alphys, Razz is So Done™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any spelling or grammar errors I might have made, thank you!

Cherry was grateful Temmie was there to distract the human. Or at least keep them satisfied by providing answers to their endless questions as Razz and Cherry followed to supervise. 

Razz kept glaring at the human. Cherry sighed, slightly. He understood why the other didn't trust the human. To be honest, he didn't trust the human, either. He had checked them- no EXP, or LV, but he had also seen how fast a human could change from a kid still in stripes to a unstoppable demon. 

And this one seemed a bit too curious for comfort. Even if every encounter they had was the human pestering their attacker with questions peacefully. Even if they were peaceful.

Frisk had been peaceful too, and look how well that turned out. His scar hurt with phantom pain.

But for now, it was fine. The human was just chattering, examining every inch of Snowdin. 

"This is boring." Razz grumbled. "Can't you just teleport us to the castle." 

"I promised that the human would make it through the safely." Cherry said. "The wording forces me to make sure they make it through. On their own." 

The other skeleton groaned, annoyed. 

"I've tried." Cherry added. "Back in my timeline. Didn't work." 

"Hey, where'd all this dust come from?" the human asked. Cherry quickly grabbed Razz's hand before he could summon an attack. "Other monsters." 

"Oh. Wait, how?" the human asked, poking at it curiously. Cherry winced. 

"Uh... Monsters are really dirty!" Temmie intervened. "Stop poking it." 

"Why is it sticky?" the human wondered, and Razz marched over, roughly pulling the human away. 

"Okay, we're done here." he growled, shoving the human slightly. Cherry laid a hand over on his lover's shoulder. Razz's response was to tug his leash ever so slightly, and Cherry saw some of the tension leave. 

At least the human knew when to move on.  
\---

Dakota was silent for maybe a minute before starting the questions. Temmie felt his eye twitch, and not for the first time he wanted to violently hurt someone. He would have too, if not for the fact that he couldn't Reset anymore. 

He didn't even know if Dakota could Reset. They hadn't in the Ruins, they hadn't even Loaded. Or Saved, for that matter. 

What if Dakota wasn't determined enough? 

"Do monster's have souls too?" Dakota asked. 

"Of course." Temmie answered absently. "Everyone has a soul. Even plants, sometimes." 

"Plants?" the human was intrigued. 

"Yeah, the Floweys over in Waterfall." he said. "They're technically monsters. I think... Well, they have souls." 

"Huh." the child pondered this for a while, and Temmie was grateful for the brief reprieve. "What happens to a monster's soul when it dies?" 

Jesus fucking Christ. 

"What happens to a human soul when it dies?" Temmie shot back. 

"Mom's shattered." Dakota answered instantly. "I saw it. Do all human souls shatter right away? Do monster souls shatter too?" 

Temmie didn't answer, staring at an abandoned pile of dust. Just where Snowdin led into Waterfall. He remembered another human asking similar questions, a long time ago. 

Hopefully Dakota wouldn't go do the same path they did.

"Temmie?" Dakota asked. 

"We've spent too long in Snowdin. It'll take us forever to get to the Capitol at this rate." Temmie said.   
\--- 

Dakota wondered how Waterfall felt instantly warmer than Snowdin. For a moment, they moved back and forth in between the two before one of the skeletons growled and shoved them away.

Temmie decided that being perched on their shoulder was a safer alternative rather than being trampled underfoot. 

After a couple minutes of agonizing silence, Dakota finally got the others to start answering questions again, whether it was just Temmie or the nicer skeleton. 

"What are your names?" Dakota asked abruptly. They didn't want to go through without knowing anybody's names. 

"Yeah, like you care." the meaner skeleton scoffed. "Shut up and keep walking. I don't want Alphys to see us."

"Who's Alphys?" Dakota wondered. 

"GET DOWN!" Temmie screeched suddenly and jumped down to trip them as an ax flew out of nowhere, heading straight for Dakota. It passed over their head as they hit the ground. 

In fact, it almost hit the nicer skeleton if the meaner one hadn't pulled them out of the way. 

"ALPHYS WHAT THE FUCK!" the meaner skeleton screeched. 

"Sorry Sans, I was aiming for the human." a different voice said, sounding a bit sheepish. "Err, sorry to you too, Cherry." 

Temmie tugged on the sleeve of Dakota's raincoat until they looked. The smaller monster then gestured to the taller grass- at just the right height for the two to hide. 

While everyone was distracted, Dakota scooped Temmie up and ran into the grass. There was a cry of surprise, and Dakota could here someone pursuing. 

"Quick, catch it before it gets away!" the new voice ordered. 

Dakota panicked, trying to run faster. They cried out in surprise as they tripped over something, and would have crushed Temmie if they hadn't instinctively released the monster so they wouldn't fall flat on their face. 

For brief moment, they wondered if it would have killed their cat-like friend.

"Hey!" a second new voice said indignantly, and Dakota got up slightly to see another monster, although this one seemed much younger than the two skeletons. They looked reptilian, too, and wore a torn striped shirt. "Watch the fuck where you're going!" 

And just when things didn't seem like they could get worse, the grass nearest the them parted to reveal the meaner skeleton, eyes blazing with barely contained fury. 

Dakota knew that the other hated them. And they knew that know was not there for a question, but... 

"Why do you hate me?" the child asked, feeling small and scared. "W-what did I do?" 

The silence that followed was heavy, and Dakota couldn't help but shake. The skeleton's shoulders moved oh so slightly. Something flickered in his eyelights before his expression turned blank and unreadable.

"Alphys, it escaped!" he called, then grabbed the younger monster, who yelped and struggled. 

"H-hey, wait!" the lizard monster said as the skeleton dragged them away. When they were mostly out of sight, Dakota heard the captured monster say, "You aren't gonna tell my parents, are you?" 

Dakota stayed completely still. They didn't quite understand what happened, what caused the strange change of heart in the meaner skeleton. 

"Dakota, come on, we gotta keep moving!" Temmie said, and the human felt the other tugging on their sleeve, so they got up and kept running.

They could ask the skeleton later, probably.  
\---

Razz let go of Monster Kid once he met up with Alphys and Cherry. 

"Fucking thing almost attacked Kid." he lied through his teeth. "Didn't you tell this idiot to not hang out around here?" 

They all knew why the younger monster did- his parents weren't the best, even for their craptastic standards. 

"I told you it was dangerous here." Alphys scowled at the young monster. Even Monster Kid could tell that it was half-hearted at best. "Go away, Kid. This is a restricted area." 

She nodded and Razz let him go. The monster started to scamper off before tripping over his own feet and falling on his face. The kid did pick himself back up and got moving again.

"He's gonna be back eventually." Cherry said, and the other two grunted in agreement.

"Anyway, it got away?" Alphys asked Razz. The skeleton nodded without hesitation. "Damn it. Honestly I'm surprised you let it past Snowdin."

Razz scowled. 

"Me too." he said, irritated. 

"He was a bit... distracted." Cherry murmured. Alphys made the appropriate assumptions, and grinned. 

"I know you've wanted a baby bones, but damn, I didn't think you would let a human escape for one." she chuckled, and Razz felt his face flush. 

"I wasn't- I mean, I was going to- I mean- Fuck off Alphys." he said finally. The captain snickered. 

"Go home and finish your baby making." she said and Razz shot an attack at her before Cherry grabbed him and the two of them teleported into their living room. 

"I hate you." he told Cherry, who smirked. 

"Aww, did I 'rattle your bones'?" the skeleton teased. Razz narrowed his eyes sockets. 

"I will make you regret you ever said that." he promised. Cherry just kept smirking. 

"I'm sure you will, Sir, I'm sure you will."  
\---

Alphys sighed, taking off her helmet and rubbing her face slightly, allowing herself a single moment of weakness in public. 

Sans had said that the human attacked Monster Kid. 

There was no way that the kid would be the only monster the human would attack. 

All she had to do was get it to Asgore. It didn't need to be in one piece for that, right? 

"No mercy. Not after Papyrus. Not after Toriel. No Mercy." Alphys promised before stalking away. The only one around was an Echo Flower, who dutifully repeated the words over and over. 

No Mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dakota asks too many questions again, Razz has a change of heart (or does he), why do Dakota's mom die instantly anyway? 
> 
> Also, Razz, maybe you shouldn't have lied about Dakota attacking Monster Kid... oh well, the damage is done. 
> 
> I hope Dakota is ready to battle against a true hero.


	12. This Chapter Was Sponsered By The Obvious Plot Twist Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Razz and Cherry have some Fun Times™ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> Meanwhile Dakota gets beaten up.  
> And then PLOT TWIST that everyone probably saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any spelling or grammar errors I make.

"Fucking SHIT!" Cherry yelped, hips jerking before Razz held them in place. "Razz, st-stop- AH!- teasiiiinnng!"

Razz grinned down at the skeleton beneath him, slowing down to a excruciating tortorous pace. 

"Sorry, what was that, sweetheart?" he said, enjoying his lover's horrified look. 

"You're fucking sadistic." Cherry groused, struggling to get some kind of friction. 

"Come on Cherry, you know you'll have to work harder than that." he chuckled, and Cherry whined desperately. 

"Motherffff- oh for fucks sake, Razz, just fuck me already!" Cherry said, tears gathering slightly in the corners of his eye sockets. "Oh wait, or are you too tired to go ooooOAAAAHHHNNN-" 

Razz had decide to stop torturing the both of them and set an almost merciless pace, feeling Cherry clench around him as the skeleton lost the ability to make any sounds that weren't moans or screams.

Neither of them lasted very long- Cherry came with a shriek so high-pitched Razz was sure only the cats could hear it, and he himself came into Cherry a few thrusts after that. 

"You dick, you sadistic dick..." Cherry was breathless. Razz just smirked and kissed him, surprisingly chaste for their recent activities. "Fuck, I don't even think I can walk..." 

"Good, that'll make it easier for round- what round are we on?" Razz asked smugly, hearing the breathless laugh. 

"As fun as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass." the skeleton said. "Christ, that was fucking fantastic but I am definitely gonna need a break after that. 

"Okay." Razz said simply, still glad they Cherry was letting him snuggle with him still. "That wasn't too rough, was it?" 

"I didn't say the safe word, so no." he said wryly, nudging the other. "Just a bit overwhelming." 

"Ahh, got it." 

They stayed like that for a moment, cuddling. Finally, Razz couldn't stand it for any longer- 

"Okay, seriously though, can you walk because I really need to clean all this up." Razz murmured. Cherry chuckled, nodding. 

"I might need your help though." 

"As long as I get clean sheets, deal."  
\---

Dakota had found something to carry Temmie in, partly to hide, partly because they were faster this way. 

Waterfall lived up to it's name- there was water, and it fell. A lot. The area was swampy, making Dakota grateful for the raincoat and umbrella. 

However wet it was, though, there didn't seem to be any flooding, which made Dakota wonder where that water was going. 

With each unanswered question, it felt like their SOUL burned a little more. Like, literally burn. 

Dakota rubbed against the burning feeling, grimacing. 

"Hey, Temmie?" they asked. "How come Waterfall is so... uh..." 

"Well, most people assume that it's the conflict between the harshly different environments between Snowdin and Hotland." the cat like monster said. Dakota nodded, considering the information. The burning ebbed away for a bit.

"Yo!" a voice called. Dakota turned just in time to see that monster kid from earlier running towards her. "Yo, you're a human!" 

"... Yes?" Dakota answers uncertainly. Was it not obvious? They knew their gender was ambiguous but that was because they wanted it to be. But where there monsters around here looking like humans? 

"Good, now I can kick your ass for real!" Monster Kid snarled, pulling them into an Encounter. Dakota flinched as the other attacked first, dodging the bullet pattern as best as they could. "You humans sure are idiots if you keep falling down here to die." 

"The last human down here didn't die." the human pointed out. "In fact, didn't they kill the que-" 

"Shut up!" Monster Kid snapped, hitting Dakota in the stomach with his tail, knocking the wind out of them. Dakota landed on their behind, struggling for air as Monster Kid stalked towards them. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." 

Dakota could vaguely feel Temmie struggling to get free of the bag he was trapped in but they saw Monster kid moving forward threateningly and they panicked. 

The umbrella shot forward and hit the monster in the face. They seemed stunned that Dakota had hit them, but once the human saw it didn't do any damage, they scrambled to get up and they Fled.

"You shit!" they heard Monster Kid yell and start to chase them. Dakota was starting to panic. The burning feeling seemed to get worse. 

The dove into the taller grass, desperately trying to hide, and they slipped, hitting their head.

"There you are, you little shit." Monster Kid snapped, but it sounded far away. Their injury throbbed, and Dakota could feel something trickle down their face. Absently, they touched it, fingers coming back red. 

Suddenly everything was cold. They were surrounded by darkness again, and they felt something watching them. 

'You're hurt.' the voice said. It wasn't worried. Dakota nodded, closing third eyes as something- it felt like a thumb- swipe the blood away. The area that was touch tingled. 

Dakota didn't like it. 

'You poor child...' the voice cooed, sounding almost patronizing. "You're burning up. It won't be long now.' 

"What are you talking about?" Dakota asked, feeling that burning become almost painful. "What's gonna happen? How am I going to free monsterkind? Why does everything burn?" 

'Oh dear, you might be too close.' the voice answered exactly none of the questions. How about I help you relieve some of that pain, hmm?' 

The child whimpered, nodding yes. 

'Then sleep, child.' the voice murmured, and Dakota did, the painful sensation too much to bear.  
-

Monster Kid sneered down at the human, but their attention was attracted by the red dripping down their forehead. 

"Yo, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. The human looked up and hit, gaze blank. He bristled. "Th-that won't scare me." 

The human fell backwards, on top of the bag they had. Monster Kid could here muffled yelling. 

"Tch, whatever." the monster muttered, no longer interested in trying to beat up the human. It wasn't fair if they were unconscious or whatever. And it wasn't cool, either. 

He didn't expect the sudden explosion.  
\---

"You're hogging the bathroom." Razz complained. 

"You can wait a minute, prissy britches." Cherry called through the bathroom door. "I'm slow because you worked me down to the 'bone'." 

There was silence as Cherry grinned at his reflection. 

"I am never having sex with you ever again." the other deadpanned. 

"Bullshit." Cherry snorts, leaning forward until his stomach hit the edge of the sink. "You'd miss me within the first three minutes." 

He froze. His stomach had hit the edge of the sink. But skeletons didn't have stomachs, except- 

Cherry lifted his shirt, confirming the red magic stomach, before summoning his soul to Check it. 

He didn't have to- there was a midnight blue dot, right in the center of his soul, one if the first signs of a monster pregnancy. 

Shit. 

"Cherry, are you okay? Did you fall in the toilet again?" Razz asked, joking, but Cherry could here the underlying worry. 

"Yeah yeah, that was one time, you fucker." He said, putting his soul back and covering his stomach. Nothing would show for a while, and the fabric was thick enough to hid the faint glow. Once he was sure Razz wouldn't see anything out of the normal, he opened the door. "There you go, princess." 

Razz rolled his eyes. 

"Bitch." he said good naturedly before taking the bathroom to use it for himself. 

Cherry promptly started to panic. How was he gonna tell Razz about his pregnancy? How would the other react? 

He felt way too stressed to realize the familiar pulling feeling in his chest. Something was wrong. 

"Razz, I'll be in Waterfall." Cherry said. 

"Waterfall? Why?" Razz asked, but already the other was gone. 

Cherry stared at the devastation around him. 

"Holy shit..." he said, quickly seeing an unconscious human, lying on top of a bag which he assumed to be Temmie, also out cold. The last monster he saw was Monster Kid, a bit damaged but just scrapes and bruises. He was the only one who seemed to be lucid, but dazed. 

"They saved me." Monster Kid muttered. 

What the fuck had happened here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally happened- Razz fucked Cherry and a baby is ready to pop out. Dakota was beat up, The Voice came back, things exploded, did I mention that Cherry is like, super pregnant? Because he is. I'm gonna need to update the tags for mpreg because that's a thing now.


	13. I Like Making Things Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really complicated now, oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any spelling mistakes I've made.

Excess magic clung to the area, feeling like static. It prickled against his eye sockets, feeling almost itchy. Cherry was shocked, wondering what in in Toriel's name happened to have magic cling to the air like ozone.

Cherry just stared at the destruction. It looked like a monster gang war, just no dust. The ground was torn up, literally cracked open. Hell, there were even a few jagged stalactites impaled into the ground. Not a pretty sight. 

For a moment, he briefly considered that it was Monster Kid, but Cherry took one look at the barely coherent monster and knew that it wasn't him. 

After he quickly Checked the monster to find that the kid was fine- two or three HP shy of his full health, but fine- Cherry went to the human. They were still out cold. 

"Dakota?" a muffled voice was frantic. "Dakota, what happened?" 

The kid was out like a light, and the backpack they were lying on top off was frantic, so he moved them so Temmie could free themself. 

"What happened?" he asked gruffly. The catlike monster looked around, dazed. 

"I... I have no clue." the former prince admits. "Monster Kid started attacking, so Dakota Fled and that started a chase. Then Dakota just... they tripped. Then they passed out? Monster Kid caught up, was about to beat them up more and then there was an explosion. Except it was magic. I... don't remember too much after that." 

"No shit." Cherry deadpanned. "With this much magic being used, someone should have died. Hell, the magic user should have died." 

No monster could use magic to this scale of destruction, to the point that things were literally floating in the air and the used magic was stagnant in the air. 

No. There was no way a monster could have done this, not even a Boss Monster high on Determination. Which left one culprit... 

The human twitched, groaning, and Cherry stared at them. 

"Fuck." was all he said. 

"What?" Temmie asked. He didn't answer them, instead going over to the still dazed Monster Kid. 

"They saved me." he said immediately. Almost defensively. 

"How." Cherry demanded. 

"The human just sort of... made sure that I wouldn't be hurt." the kid said. Cherry noticed the almost perfect circle of untouched land. "I don't know how. I don't know why, either... just..." 

This much magic in on small body was incredibly dangerous for everyone. Cherry wondered if it would be cheating if he teleported the human to Undyne to have the fish monster check out what the hell is happening.

"Cherry, they're awake!" Temmie called, so he sighed, filing that into the Plan B file. Cherry walks back over to the human, who blinked. 

"Who did all of this?" they asked, looking around. 

"I don't know." he lied. "How do you feel?" 

"Tired. Thirsty. My head hurts." the human answered. Cherry handed them some gold. 

"This should enough to buy you some Sea Tea." Cherry said. "It tastes like shit, but it'll help." 

The human nods, a little dazed. 

"Can you walk?" Temmie asked. Again, they nodded. 

"Then go." Cherry said. "I'll be following again." 

Temmie nodded. The human got up, stumbling as Temmie led the way. 

Monster Kid was standing, swaying slightly on his feet. 

"Go home, Kid." he said lowly. "And please, don't you dare tell anyone, because you will not like what I'll do."

The kid nodded, before running off. Cherry watched him for a moment, rubbing at his eye sockets, then turned to follow the human and Temmie.   
\--- 

Razz walked swiftly towards Waterfall. 

Cherry was worried. Cherry had sounded worried. He needed to find the other, and quickly. 

The skeleton finally was in Waterfall before he ran into Alphys. 

"Sans." she was surprised. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to find Cherry. He said that something was wrong in Waterfall and took a shortcut over here." Razz said, looking around. "Have you seen him?" 

"No... I was actually gonna come find you." the lizard looked a little worried. "'Dyne said there was a major spark in spent magic." 

He cursed. "Gang war?" 

"Looks like it." 

Gang wars always took forever- they had to identify the dust and mark it. Not to mention potentially days of paperwork to go through. 

"I need to find Cherry." Razz felt desperate. 

"Sans, we have to get to the scene, first." Alphys said. "Don't make me drag you."

He scowled, frustrated. "Alphys-" 

"Sans, you were just reinstated." the captain interrupted. "You have to do your job." 

Razz wanted to punch something. "Damn it! Fine, I'll fucking go, Alphys." 

For once, she didn't look thrilled over her victory.

"Just... come on." Alphys said quietly, leading the way. "It's not far." 

Razz didn't feel any better when he saw the battle site. "Holy fucking shit."

"Yup, pretty bad." Alphys nodded, looking at the decimated area. Razz thought it was an understatement. The area looked completely decimated. But... something felt off.

"Let's keep looking for clues about the monsters that were... involved..." he trails off. 

Something kept nagging him. 

"Sir!" a familiar voice called, and he whirled around to see his lover walking towards him. The second he got close enough, Razz pulled him in for a rough, claiming kiss. 

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded. 

"Just taking care of... things." Cherry said. And then Razz understood- the human. 

"How close are they?" he asked lowly. Cherry looked over to the left. He followed the others gaze to a clump of tall grass and saw a flash of a raincoat. 

"Shit." he mumured.

"CHERRY, SANS, GET YOU ASSES OVER HERE!" Alphys all but roared. 

Razz suddenly hated his job.   
\---

Dakota decided that Nice Skeleton was right- Sea Tea did taste like shit. And they didn't like using such a crude word, but it fit the taste- like someone had gotten salt water from the ocean, dyed it brown, added lemon, and some more salt. 

Plus, it was cold. Very cold.

And now Dakota couldn't keep still. They wanted to run to the Ruins and back, talking to everyone, and doing thirty jumping jacks. 

Unfortunately, Nice Skeleton said they had to hide. 

So now, Dakota was in the tall grass, watching, and feeling the burning feeling creep back, little by little. 

"Sit still." Temmie hissed as the scary dino lady yelled. Dakota huffed, frustrated. They wanted to get rid of the burning. Somehow it felt even worse that before. 

Abruptly, they struggled to take the raincoat off.

"What the... Dakota no!" Temmie said quietly. 

"Dakota yes!" they hissed back, struggling. "Why can't I just take this off stupid coat!" 

"That's the only armor you have." Temmie says harshly. "And stay still-"

A magic ax spun through the air, hitting inches from Dakota. Both monster and human looked fearfully at the Captain of the Royal Guard, who glared at them with slitted pupils.

"RUN!" Temmie screeched, and both Dakota and Temmie ran as if their lives depended on it. 

Well, it did, but that's not the point. Dakota was now immensly grateful for the Sea Tea, reminding themselves to buy a lot of Sea Tea later.  
\---

Alphys ran after them, wishing that she could shed her armor, followed by Razz and Cherry.

She cackled, throwing another ax watching as the human scrambled out of the way. 

"Alphys!" Sans snapped. Probably because he wanted the glory of killing a human, but she looks back at him, only for the vice captain to run into her. Both of them went tumbling to the ground. Alphys quickly looked- the human rounded the corner and vanished. 

"Fuck!" she snapped, punching the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cherry flinch.

"Too bad." Sans said, almost bored, but she saw the glimmer of disappointed... relief?

"No matter." she said briskly, managing to get up. "There's only one exit in all of Waterfall. The human will end up there eventually. And when they do..." 

Alphys grinned. "Well, the king said to not kill them. I'm pretty sure humans can live without some limbs." 

This time, she ignored how Cherry flinched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dakota has magic, Cherry is super pregnant and needs to tell Razz, Razz is going to be the best protective father ever. Also, Alphys needs to chill.


	14. This Chapter Kinda Went All Over The Place But Fuck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys really wants to fight the human, Mk just wants to talk, Dakota has issues (again with the soul, jeez, it's almost like there's something wrong with it), Cherry is done with everything and still super pregnant, Razz is just Razz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes, thank you!

"She's one a warpath." Razz noted mildly. Alphys had brought both of the skeletons back to her house. Cherry was currently holding Mokoto as she babbled happily. Cherry kept booking her nose, making her sneeze adorably. 

"Any way we can get her off the warpath?" Cherry asked, sounding stressed. 

"Let her and Undyne go at each other and make another baby?" Razz suggested. Cherry jolted. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." the other skeleton nodded. It was convincing. Or at least it would have been if Cherry had been talking to anyone but Razz.

"Cherry..." he warned. Cherry subtly flinched. Now his worry skyrocketed. 

"Please." Cherry said. Razz was about to say 'fuck that' and demand to know what was wrong but unfortunately Alphys slammed down some cups or tea for the three of them. 

"Careful, it's hot." Alphys said. Cherry handed Mokoto back to her mother before taking his tea and just holding. "It's not that hot, asshole."

Razz watched as Cherry took a sip and make a face before letting it cool again. Alphys rolled her eyes. 

"Wimp." she said snidely before downing her tea quickly and letting out a sigh. "That always feels nice!" 

"Bitch." Cherry shot back. Alphys flicked him off. Razz rolled his eyes. 

"Are you done arguing yet?" he said, making himself sound bored. "We need to talk about what we're going to do with the human."

The lizard grinned manically, and Mokoto squealed happily, papping her mother's face. Whatever intimidating look Alphys had been going for was ruined. 

"Not now, Koto, Mama's working." Alphys cooed. "Er... You're probably to young to hear this... Cherry, you take her." 

The skeleton did not look happy about having to leave. 

Razz considered the human incredibly lucky that he wanted to make Cherry's job as easy as possible. And it was definitely not because they were just a kid and probably didn't deserve Alphys' wrath.   
\---

Mokoto gently tapped Cherry's face, babbling. He let her, trying to force down the sudden protective urge. He sat the child down in front of him, rubbing his face a little. 

When he peeked between his fingers, the kid was mimicking him, and he chuckled. But it died in his throat when he suddenly wondered how his child would look. 

"We have the same face." he said out loud. "Razz and I have the same face-how is that gonna look on a baby bones?" 

The kid babbled back, and Cherry nodded as if she had said actual words. 

"True- it'll be our child and probably be adorable as shit." he nodded. "But... what if Razz doesn't want a baby?" 

Mokoto babbles again. She nodded before patting his echo tummy and then proceeded to lean over and kiss the fabric covering the stomach. 

Cherry quickly checked to make sure that his nose wasn't bleeding. Christ on a stick, that was fucking adorable. 

Mokoto went back to babbling.

Cherry smiled at the little anklebiter, hand drifting to his stomach. 

"It's gonna be okay." he said.  
\---

Temmie hated Waterfall with a passion. He hated it when he was younger and Frisk accidentally shoved him into a puddle and his fur was soaked and then he had a cold for weeks. 

And now he hated it because it was still wet and he still had fur. 

"Why couldn't I be some kind of plant?" he mumbled, grumpy. "Like a Flowey? They thrive here. Please I wouldn't run the risk of catching a cold."

Dakota struggled to walk through the water, wrinkling their nose. 

"Why is there so much garbage down here?" they asked. 

"Because humans throw stuff away and it drifts down here." Temmie explained. "This is what monsters used to build their homes. And make clothes. And food. And other things." 

"Thats actually cool..." the humans murmured, then shriek as a pile of trash fell in front of them. 

And there was MK. 

"HA!" the kid said victoriously. "I found you!" 

Dakota ran again. 

"Wait, no!" he started chasing them. The human ran faster, and Temmie heard their breathing go ragged. 

"It's okay, just keep running." he said. "We can hide in the grass again." 

They nodded, sloshing through the water. Suddenly they yelped, stumbling and dropping Temmie, who panicked the second he touched water. 

"Uh, y-yo!" Monster Kid skidded to a stop before he ran into the others. "You okay?" 

Temmie worriedly looked at Dakota, who was trembling eyes glazed over. 

"Dakota? Dakota!" He tried to get the human's attention, but it wasn't working. 

"This is what happened last time!" MK said, almost in awe. 

"Last time?!" Temmie practically snapped out of worry. "What do you mean-" 

Dakota screamed. And the former prince knew with startling clarity that something was not right and that they were both very much in danger.  
\---

If Alphys had bones, she would have been chilled down to them the second she heard the scream. It was just so chilling and unearthly that she couldn't help the slight shiver. 

The door flung open and Cherry looked frantic, quickly handing Mokoto off to her. 

"If I don't make it back-" he started before grabbing Razz and kissing him while Alphys quickly covered her child's eyes. Mokoto was way too young for too much PDA! 

She blinked and Cherry was gone, Razz looking slightly flustered. 

"I thought you were the Dom." Alphys asked, grinning wickedly. 

"I will smash your face in." he deadpanned. She cackled, temporarily ignoring why Cherry had practically run. "Wait... did he say 'If I don't come back'?" 

There was a beat of silence before yet another chilling shriek, and Razz was out of his seat faster than she was. 

"Wait, Razz- ah shit, I can't take Mokoto with and I can't leave her here alone..." she muttered. "... Undyne is going to feed me to something nasty." 

She quickly put a baby carried one over her armor before putting Mokoto in and running out. Carefully. Because babies are delicate, dammit. 

And also Undyne was going to kill her.   
\---

Dakota wasn't sure what they were doing. Everything was covered in a haze, making it hard to think. They felt, well... empty. But so so warm, even if the warmth was draining slowly, leaving a delightful chill.

After the overbearing heat, the cold felt delightful. 

"Child..." the voice warned. Dakota ignored it. "This is not your purpose. You are to save the Underground." 

"Too warm." they murmured.

"I know, child." the voice said comfortingly. "But if you continue this way, you will die without freeing the monsters. Someone wants them free very much." 

"Who?" Dakota asked, feeling the heat spike. 

"Soon you will know, child. In due time." the voice promised. "But you must wait before you get the scientist before deciding how to free the monsters."

Dakota felt frustrated. 

"Do not kill the monsters here, Dakota, or your entire mission will be a waste." the voice commanded. 

Dakota nodded.  
\---

At first, Cherry thought that the screams had come from either Temmie or MK, but then felt the destructive magic and saw it swirling around the screaming human. Clearly something was wrong. 

There was a sickly glow around the small child. They were levitating. And their soul... Cherry had never seen anything like it, and it was most definitely not normal-

"God fucking dammit." he said tiredly, already dodging a wave of destructive force. Already he could tell that this would be less of a fight and more of a keep-dodging-until-they-get-tired sort of thing. Temmie and MK got the fuck out of his way, Fleeing the fight quickly. 

Already things were beginning to crumble around them. Piles of trash were collapsing, rocks falling, water eerily starting to rise inti the air. 

And like a switch had been flipped, the human stopped. Literally collapsing, magic heavy in the air. 

Naturally, that was the worse moment for Alphys to show up, so naturally, she did. 

"What the FUCK?!" she screeched, then quickly looked at Mokoto. "Please don't repeat that, ever. Cherry, bring the human over here so I can arrest it. 

And more pandemonium broke out, Temmie and MK simultaneously starting to argue in the human's defense, Razz arguing that Alphys wasn't allowed to order Cherry around, Alphys arguing with the three of them and over all of that, Mokoto was repeating the word 'fuck' over and over again. 

Cherry was getting a headache. And he felt sick. Maybe it was the fight. Maybe it was because he was pregnant. Maybe it was because everything was happening all at once. 

Whatever it was, it was the worst time to throw up. So naturally he did. 

"Oh shit." he heard Alphys say. 

"I'm fine." he rasped immediately the second he heard foot steps sloshing towards him. 

"Would you stop lying!" Razz was frustrated. "Tell me what the hell is wrong right now or I swear Asgore I will chain you to a chair." 

"Kinky..." Alphys murmured. 

"Not the time!" Razz snapped. 

"I'm fine." Cherry injected insistently, unthinkingly using the Hem of his shirt to wipe his mouth slightly. "I'm just-" 

Alphys let out a girlish squeal, and he froze. 

"Pregnant!" she shrieked as both Razz and Cherry froze, eye lights flickering out of existence. "I knew you were jealous, ha! Oh man, if only the revealed hadn't happened while I gad to arrest a human." 

And there was a wave of protective need that waved over him. Cherry bristled. 

"No." he said. .

"But it attacked MK." Alphys started arguing. 

"They did not, yo, they saved me!" MK said. 

"Dakota just wants to get home-" Temmie tried. 

An axe was heading towards the human, and Cherry reacted, throwing a bone attack at the magical construct, racing towards the human, grabbing them- 

\- and popped out of place, gasping slightly. He collapsed onto the floor, next to the still unconscious human. Cherry's vision flickered, and he struggled to stay awake. 

Just get was slipping away in to a comforting darkness, the skeleton heard echoing footsteps and a whispered, "Oh yes..." 

But even the alarm bells ringing in his head couldn't even get him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogosbsbtigos this went all over the place. On the bright side, THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER YAAAAAAY! I mean, there might be a second story but I might just scream in horror and run away. Grrr the was a really hard chapter to just write because stupid writer's block. I know where I wanna go with the story but I don't have the words. 
> 
> Anyway, once this ends, I'm actually going to be working on a story about my AU that I've kinda been playing around with. There's even a Tumblr for it, mirrors-the-au (shameless self promo) and the story is going to be on there as well. I think it's going to be fun! So go follow me there eventually! Not right now because the blog is basically dead! 
> 
> But yeah. The story is almost done with. There might be a second in the series. Maybe. Weeeee.


	15. And So The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we've got lots of talks- Razz and Alphys about the human, Undyne and Cherry about the human, me and myself about how this was just supposed to be BlackCherry but noooo I wanted a plot... lots of talks-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz just wants to find Cherry to tie him to the bed until he gives birth because at least then he'll be safe. Cherry wonders why he has to give the Talk™ to a kid, and hey, we finally figure out what is wrong with Dakota's soul.

Razz was pretty sure he just stopped functioning. He had seen Cherry's slightly swollen belly with the tiny, so so tiny souling. And he just shut down. 

"Sans. Sans. Sans. Sans." Alphys repeated. "Sans! DAMMIT SANS, RESPOND!" 

"Fuck off." was all Razz said. He was still trying to get over the fact that Cherry was very much pregnant. Oh shit. There was no way he could be a parent. He had no idea how to even act around kids, much less take care of them. 

"Well, at least you can talk now. Where did Cherry go?" Alphys asked as he looked around. "He took the human, that traitorous little-" 

"Shut up." Razz responded, thinking. "I honestly have no idea where he could be." 

Alphys growled.

"Then we better start searching." she decided. Mokoto squealed happily, and Alphys told her, "Your mother is so going to kill me, kiddo."

Razz rolled his eyes, already heading for Snowdin. Chances are, the Cat Unit could probably help, at least a little. He had to find him.   
\---

Temmie struggled through the water, grimacing. He was going to smell like garbage for weeks. 

"Yo, where are we going?" MK asked. Oh yeah. Him. 

"The castle." he said simply. "Eventually, Dakota is going to show up there." 

Besides, he knew ways to get into the castle easily. Not to mention, if Dakota blew up like that again, the castle might be the safest place to be. 

"Can we get inside the palace?" MK asked nervously. 

"Don't worry- I know the king." Temmie kind of sort of not really lied. He did know Asgore as Temmie. And also as his son, but MK didn't need to know that. Not even Dakota knew that. Only Cherry did. 

... And Chara. 

He shook his head almost violently to clear his thoughts. He stopped trusting Chara after the first monster dusted. It had been him, after all. 

Once again he was jolted out of his thoughts, this time by getting a face full of water. Temmie shook his head indignantly. 

"Thank Asgore, we're almost out of here." he said. 

"Uh, excuse me?!" a new voice demanded angrily. "You can't leave without paying a toll, you puny little punk!" 

The Mad Dummy was blocking their way out. Temmie's eye twitched. 

"I fucking hate Waterfall." he grumbled angrily.  
\---

Cherry sat up, eye blazing with red magic, ready to dunk on someone. He was in a lab, on an operating table. A quick check was made to make sure that the souling was okay. 

He stared at the tiny monster soul, his own soul pulsing happily. The rest of the world seemed to fade away. 

"What's that?" someone asked. Cherry quickly pulled his shirt back down, covering his slightly swollen stomach protectively. 

It was the human, walking closer, head tilted curiously. 

"It's, uh... a baby." Cherry admitted, sliding farther away ever so slightly.

"How?" 

He blinked. "What do you mean, 'how'?" 

"How did you get the baby?" the human asked. 

For a moment, Cherry wrestled between telling the truth or making something up. 

"I stole it." 

Yeah, that should work. But the human just looked at him doubtfully. 

"Fucking- fine." the skeleton said grumpily. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they fu-" 

"Are you the mommy or the daddy?" the small inquisitive child wondered. "Because mommy said she had me, but she's a girl and you're a boy. So are you the mommy or the daddy?" 

All the excess magic Cherry had flooded to his face. 

"YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!" he said, voice unnaturally shrill. There was a vaguely familiar cackle and a low robotic chuckle. 

"Cherry is the mommy, brat." Undyne said. Cherry vaguely considered killing the fish. 

"Oh." the child tilted their head again. "How?" 

"Because fuck you." the skeleton snapped. "Fuck all of you. All." 

Napstaton winked. 

"Well, since you offered-" the robot started. 

"Shut up." Undyne said. "Leave the pregnant monster alone." 

Cherry wondered if the souling would survive when he dusted from embarrassment. Then, since it probably wouldn't, he decided that he had to push through. 

"Where are we?" the human asked. 

"My lab in Hotlands." Undyne said, being strangely gentle. "I'm Undyne, and this is my friend, Napstaton. He's a movie star." 

"Cool!" the human was jumping slightly, excited. "My name is Dakota." 

Undyne smiled jaggedly. "Well then, Dakota, I've contacted the king. He's going to clear you a safe path to his castle." 

"Oh, okay." the kid said. "Can Cherry come?" 

Undyne looks at Cherry, shrugging. "Eh, sure, sweetie. Actually, I need to talk to Cherry, okay? Napstaton can watch you." 

"Yeah, I'll even let you be on my show!" the robot grinned. Dakota gasped happily, bolting out the door.

Once the door was closed, Undyne turned back to Cherry. 

"They're dying." she said instantly. 

"Wait, what?" Cherry blinked. 

The scientist sighed, rubbing her temples and looking tired. 

"The human. Dakota. They're dying." she repeated. "I'm getting magic levels not even a Boss Monster could survive. There is no way a human child can survive them. Their forms are too physical. They're literally gonna explode." 

Cherry looked horrified. He felt horrified, and he's seen a bunch of fucked up shit. 

"What's worse is that someone tampered with their soul..." Undyne said, showing him a photo. He shuddered, staring at the melting, sickly yellow heart. "Injected with far too much DT for a soul with a Justice trait." 

Even she looked sick. 

"Who the hell would do this?!" Cherry demanded. 

"Who knows. And we're the monsters, apparently." the fish said bitterly. "Cherry... it gets worse." 

"How?" 

"When they explode... they're going to take the whole Underground with them." 

There was a thick silence in the air. Cherry felt like he couldn't breathe, which was ridiculous, because he didn't need to breathe in the first place. 

All he managed to say was, "Ha. I knew something 'fishy' was bound to happen." 

Undyne sighed. 

"There... might be a solution." she said, almost regretfully. "To not have the entire Underground die. But..." 

"No one's gonna like it." he finished. There was another silence. "Alright. Let's hear it."   
\---

Dakota felt the burning heat flare up with each question on the quiz show. This Napstaton was such a nice robot, but there were a lot of questions, and they didn't feel so good now. 

At least with every answer they got correct, they got a Mean Cream. It was just like ice cream, but with hand made insults written on the wrappers. That helped a little with the unbearable burning. 

Napstaton even let them sing with him. 

"Now, who does our Sans love?" Napsta asked. Four answers appeared in front of them: 

A.) Cherry  
B.) Cherry  
C.) Cherry  
D.) Cherry

Dakota giggled, pressing all four at once. 

"Well, even though that's technically cheating, you are correct!" the robot said with a flourish, handing them the magical food. 

"Thank you!" they said. Napstaton gently pat their head. 

"Well, today, you seem to be the winner of tonight's quiz show." he announced to the camera, posing. Dakota clapped happily. Once the camera was off, Cherry and Undyne came back. 

"Are we gonna leave now?" Dakota asked. 

"Uh huh." Cherry said. "We gotta hurry. The king's gonna be happy to see you." 

Dakota paused, tilting their head yet again with Curiousity. 

"Why do you look sad?" 

"It's nothing." the skeleton said, letting them take his hand. "Let's just go. We gotta move quickly." 

Dakota nodded, letting themself be lead to the exit. 

They wondered why something felt wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha. That was fun. Dakota's dying. This was just supposed to be BlackCherry. How did it go so horribly wrong?


	16. It's The FINAL COUNTDOWN (Music Interlude)(You All Know What I'm Talking About)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Dakota is fucking dying so that sucks. Razz is pissed. And then is less pissed. Hey look, mysterious person, I wonder who it could be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dakota doesn't feel so good so they poke fun at a flustered Cherry. Napstaton is probably ooc and really nice. Undyne hates her rampant maternal instincts and regrets everything. What is is with me and mysterious figures, damn. Happy America-Committed-Treason-Once-Before-And-We'll-Do-It-Again-I'm-Talking-To-You-Trump Day

To Dakota, the sweltering heat of Hotlands made everything worse. So, so much worse. There weren't even any Mean Creams left. 

At least Cherry didn't mind when they took his hand. They even left them take little breaks, vanishing for a moment or two to find some cold water. That helped a bit. 

Dakota wondered where he was getting the water, regretting it instantly when they felt their temperature spike. They wobbled on their feet for a moment. 

"Need a rest, kid?" Cherry asked gruffly. They nodded, nearly collapsing where they stood, but catching themselves and sat normally, panting. 

Cherry sat next to them, one hand going to the slightly swollen ecto belly. He seemed almost... melancholy. Like he had watch someone kick a puppy.

"Do you need a hug?" they asked. 

"Wha- no." Cherry tried to snap, looking away. "I don't need a hug." 

"Do you miss your husband?" 

Cherry turned red again. 

"We're not- he's not my husband!" the skeleton spluttered. "I'm just- we're-" 

"My mommy says people only have babies after getting married." Dakota said simply. Their travelling companion seemed to go from red to maroon.

"Fuck off." he mumbled instead of giving a proper response. 

They let it go. For now.

After a moment in silence, they got up again, sweat beading their forehead. 

"Ready?" Cherry asked. Dakota took his hand in response. 

So they walked.   
\---

Razz felt like he was fucking going insane. He had pretty much torn apart all of Snowdin. No one had seen Cherry, so he took the cats and head to Waterfall. They all followed the scent until-

"What do you mean 'there's nothing'?!" he screeched. They were at the place where he had vanished. 

"Nothing." Catamy confirmed, sounding nervous. He hadn't seen Razz this pissed since... since Papyrus died. He had round up the cats then, too, to hunt down the human and make them pay but by the time they got there, the human was gone and the queen was dead. 

Razz paced frantically, not caring the he was showing weakness. 

"Uh, maybe Undyne could find your pet on the cameras?" Gato suggested. Razz whirled to him with his eyes, causing the sentry to flinch back in alarm. 

"Remind me that I owe you cat treats." he said. Gato blinked slightly, and the whole guard seemed shocked. Razz sighed in annoyance, shoving through them. "Let's go, you dumb animals." 

"Our sentry stations... Snowdin..." Lesser Cat spoke up meekly. Razz audibly growled. 

"Fine. All of you head back to your stations." he said after taking a calming, unneeded breath in. "Keep Snowdin out of flames." 

"Yes Vice Captain." the cat guard said solumnly before turning and running off. Razz rubbed his non-existent temple before growling again. 

"Once I find Cherry, he is under house arrest." he grumbled before stalking off towards Hotlands.   
\---

Every so often, Cherry would find himself resting a hand on his stomach. Every time he did he quickly jerked his hand away as if burned, flushing brightly. 

"Boss must be rolling in his grave right now." he murmured, the thought bittersweet. 

"'Boss'?" Dakota echo and he internally groaned. "Who's that?" 

"He was my brother." Cherry answered, tone slightly clipped. "I called him 'Boss' because it was a quick way to inflate his ego and get me out of trouble." 

"What happened to him?" 

"Fucking hell, you're persistent." he frowned. "What if nothing happened to him, huh?" 

Dakota looked at him with the same long-suffering look. Cherry growled a bit. 

"Just take the answer." he snapped, and for once the child let it go. 

They walked in blissful nothing, the only sound the hiss of Hotland's steam vents and their footsteps. The place truly was empty. Asgore really had cleared a path for them. 

"He died." he answered hollowly. "He and everyone else did, because of the stupid kid..." 

Cherry reached up to feel his old tag on his collar, pseudo pain flaring up from his scar and he continued with, "And it was all my fault." 

The phalanges of he free hand felt the frayed fabric of his brother's scarf. He remembered touching it multiple times, before he fought that demon of a human in the Hall. Back then it had been filthy with dust, stained charcoal rather than the vibrant blood red it was supposed to be. The why it was now.

Cherry chuckled humorlessly. Dakota squeezed his hand, gently jolting him back to the present. 

"Are you okay?" they asked in the gentlest voice ever.

"I think you already know, kid." the skeleton said gruffly. "NTT hotel is up soon. I could probably rent a hotel room or something and we can rest for a bit, take a nap." 

Dakota made a face. 

"I'm not tired." they said firmly. 

"Too bad, brat." Cherry smirked. "I am. Besides, you at least need a cool down."

The human scrunched their face up before wordlessly conceding. Cherry smirk grew wider before nervously eying the two Royal Guard members up ahead. RG01 and RG02. The dumb ones. 

Luckily, they let the two pass without an outward comment, and he sighed quietly with relief. Next stop- Napstaton's hotel.   
\---

Undyne looked at the two heading on their merry little way, rubbing her temples. 

The human was dying. Slowly. Their sickly yellow soul was burning up with far too much magic for anyone to safely handle. They were going to literally explode from too much magic. And if they don't get to the barrier, the human is going to take the entire Underground with them. 

Undyne couldn't let that happen. But the alternative wasn't much better. If Cherry could get Dakota to the barrier before they died, the magical energy release could potentially break the barrier. 

Undyne felt a pang of emotion. Dakota would still die. There was nothing they could do...

"Undyne!" someone kicked open the door. The scientist whirled around, seeing the skeleton glowering at her. "Where's Cherry?"

Fuck.   
\--- 

Cherry scoffed at the prices for the hotel. Thank Asgore they got a room for free because there was no way that they would be able to afford this. 

I mean, Cherry would have just broken in, but still. 

Dakota was taking a bath inside the room. Napstaton was going to "fight" them to keep them entertained. He had watched the performer go through just to make sure the kid wouldn't get too hurt. 

When he deemed that mostly safe, he went out front to the side, turning on a lighter and lit a cigarette. 

Before he used it, he hesitated. What if smoking hurt the baby? 

No sooner did he thing that did a single, deadly sharp bone attack fly just in front of his face. 

"CHERRY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SMOKE THAT, I'LL HANDCUFF YOU TO ME FOR A WEEK!" there was a familiar screech. 

"Ra- Sir?" he stammered, trying to keep up the ruse, turning to see the skeleton stalking towards him. Whatever image the two had been trying to preserve was promptly ruined by Razz pulling him in for a rough kiss. 

Once they finally broke for unneeded air, Razz growled, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll..." 

Cherry smirked. 

"What, running away, getting pregnant, or both?" he said. 

Razz frowned. 

"If you weren't carrying our child, I would probably smack you." he said flatly, but it was an empty threat. "Also I'm keeping you on a very short leash until you go into labor." 

Then Cherry was pulled into another kiss, this one a little gentler but even more meaningful. 

"I just... fuck, if I had lost you..." Razz murmured. 

Cherry nodded. He understood. 

"I understand." Cherry said. "Let's go- we're so close to being done. Just gotta get Dakota to the barrier." 

Razz nodded gravely. These were the critical final few hours.   
\---

Somewhere else, someone was waiting creepily in the dark, like they had for the past several hours, just to make a dramatic statement to anyone that might walk in. 

And someone did walk in. 

"Excuse me, Your Honor?" a very nervous intern said. "It's almost time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaaan I feel really bad for not publishing this sooner, sorry guys.


	17. Goddamn It's Been So Long, So Have Some Sex and A Little Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz and Cherry fuck and marvel over the unborn baby bones. Also... does anybody have a good name for it?
> 
> Also Dakota is dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Cherry finally fuck, Dakota knows their dying and they run off.

The human was gone when Razz and Cherry walked in the room. 

"They must already be fighting Napstaton..." Cherry murmured.

"Good." Razz said, pulling Cherry in for yet another kiss, rough and passionate. "Wouldn't want to pretend that I'm not fucking your brains out." 

Cherry tried to protest but somehow he was already in the bed. 

"But... the baby..." he gasped quickly, his shirt somehow finding it's way to the floor. 

"What, you think that I'm going to let Alphys beat me? _HELL_ no, we're going to have as many as physically possible." Razz declared. Cherry blushed. 

"I don't know..." he was uncertain.

"Well, I'm fucking you whether you want me to or not." he declared, but he stopped before removing Cherry's pants. After a split second, Cherry nodded. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever, sir." he rolled his eyes. But Razz knew he would be fine with it. The dominant skeleton smirked, drawing attention to his sharpened teeth. Cherry gulped minutely as Razz leaned down for a searing kiss. 

"Looks like someone's a little desperate." Razz purred, eyeing the damp entrance Cherry had with a lewd glee. Cherry flushed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, _sir_ , it just  me being pregnaaaaaahhhh fuuuuuck..." Cherry choked out, eyelights going out as Razz pressed again the clit almost harshly. 

The skeleton snickered slightly, slipping a finger inside the organ, pumping it slowly. Red tried not to react too much to the touch but for some reason everything felt really sensitive.

Razz enjoyed looking at the flushed face of his pregnant lover, watching as he tried to hold back all of those lovely little whimpers and groans. It was definitely arousing. 

"You need help there, sir?" Cherry asked, teasingly pressing a femur against the bulge in Razz's pants. He hissed slightly at the contact. 

"I think I might." he smirked, slowly pulling his pants down. He would have laughed at how so damn eager Cherry looked if it wasn't so damn arousing. 

He gently pushed in, smirking at Cherry's quiet little moan, which was hastily covered up by a fake yawn.

Razz couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes at that, thrusting slightly. 

"What, bored already?" he teased, and Cherry looked away, trying to hide a blush. Razz chuckled, guiding his face back to look at him again, gently kissing him. "Don't worry, I make sure you won't be bored for long." 

He gave a pointed thrust of his hips, and Cherry couldn't hold back the surprised cry, and Razz went to thrusting, looking down at the other smugly, just waiting for him to fall apart underneath him. Cherry covered his mouth slightly, looking away slightly as Razz went harder and harder, but still gentle enough for the still unborn souling.

Cherry struggled to hold back his moans. This felt... different. Everything felt different. He was used for Razz to being a little more rough, but him being this gentle... 

He was totally blaming pregnancy hormones for how wet he was. Totally. 

Razz found himself actually... enjoying this. He never realized how harsh he's been. Cherry seemed had enjoyed it... but he definitely liked this too, as it seemed. He filed that into the back of his mind, enjoying how Cherry looked like this- about five seconds from falling apart at the seemed. It was arousing and it definitely could make someone feel good. 

His hand gently pressed down on the other's stomach gently. The souling glowed softly, and he could help but stare at it, entranced. A baby. He had made a baby, something that wasn't potentially fucked up. He half couldn't believe it... but it happened. And now he was responsible for making sure it wouldn't get fucked up. 

He... actually liked that idea, too. Being responsible for something, taking care of something. He smiled, thrusting and Cherry crying out in please as he hit that lovely little spot. 

Of course, Razz went for that spot over and over until Cherry came with a gasp. He thrust a couple more times before cumming as well. 

Cherry laid down, hands on his stomach, watching that little soul. Razz pressed a hand against the stomach as well. 

"Hey, what should we name it?" he asked. Cherry shrugged.

"Hmm... should we really be thinking about that right now?" he asked. "I literally just got pregnant. Shouldn't we wait for a due date or something?" 

"Fine." Razz sighed, laying down. "That's fair, I suppose." 

Cherry yawned slightly. This one was real, this time. 

"I'm getting some sleep..." he decided. "Being pregnant is exhausting." 

Razz scoffed. "I'm sure it is, Cherry. Get some sleep or whatever." 

Still one of his hands went to gently touch the summoned stomach in awe. If anyone had saw him, he would have denied whatever smile they might have seen. And also he would have punched them for daring to suggest such a thing.

The Fearsome and Magnificent Razz does not smile. At all. Anyone who says different is lying.  
\---

Dakota dodged yet another one of Napstaton's robots, panting. Everything seemed to burn. Everything hurt. It was way too hot and why wasn't Temmie there, why wasn't Cherry there, why did everything hurt so much, why were they... dying?

Yeah. Dakota figured they were dying. Too many dodged questions, too many half answers. Their soul burned with curiousity about what death would feel like. Would they go to heaven? Would their soul shatter like their Mother's? Why were they dying anyway?

The child yelped, hit in the leg with a lightning bolt they were too slow to dodge. They whimpered. 

"I just wanna go home..." they said softly. Napstaton couldn't hear them over the blaring music, too busy posing for his fans to notice as the child slipped away. 

Dakota tried to remember something someone had told them. Something about a Barrier. 

Everything burned too much. 

Dakota wished that everything could just be over. 

"I just want to go home..." they whimper again, tearing up as they started through the long puzzle that was the Core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. So, Cherry and Razz finally fuck, Dakota finally realized that they're dying, and they just wanna go home. Poor kid. 
> 
> I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner, I just had little to no motivation for updating anything, for doing anything for that matter. Thanks for waiting patiently. If this happens again, you are all invited to come home and kiss my ass. Thanks for sticking with me so far. We're almost done. 
> 
> On a different note... anybody have any good names for Razz and Cherry's little brat (maybe brats ;) ). Just list them, I'll pick my favorite. If I have more than one favorite... well, Razz and Cherry are bound to have more kids a some point *insert Lenny face here*


	18. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota cries, Temmie cries, everyone cries and it sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry for waiting so looking to update and im sooooooo sorry for the short chapter and I will gladly give my address so next time y'all can come into my house and make me update the story at gunpoint.

The Core was silent. There was a mechanical buzz but it was otherwise silent. Temmie remembered that the Core always unnerved him when he was Asriel. It seemed even worse as Temmie. It was not fun, not fun at all. Monster Kid didn't seem to be faring too well either. He kept looking at his feet carefully, not wanting to trip and fall off into the abyss before. Everyone had heard the story of the man who fell into the Core. Temmie just couldn't quite remember the story too well. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could hear something above the mechanical drone. Sobbing. 

"Dakota?" he murmured, then louder, "DAKOTA!"

There was a hiccup in the noise before the child peeked out from around he corner, their face tear-stained. 

"T-Temmie?" they stammered. Both Temmie and Monster Kid bounded towards the human one to to screech to a halt when they saw Dakota was not crying normal tears. They were a gross yellow-black color. Their soul was out, an even more sickly yellow color. Temmie felt like throwing up. The soul was... decaying. Rotting away to nothing. Dakota started crying even more. 

"Yo..." MK mumbled. "I-I think I'm going to be sick..." 

The young monster ran to a nearby trash can and the dead prince could hear him heaving. He felt like throwing up as well. Temmie still felt horrified, looking at the small child. Their icy blue eyes were devastatingly pale, glazed over. The kid was shivering but the cat-like monster was sure that if his paw could touch their now ashy skin, they would feel like they're burning up.

"Dakota..." he said softly. "You're..." 

Dying. The word hung in air, heavy. He felt helpless. First Frisk... and now Dakota. He just... 

He let the small child hug him tightly as they both broke down crying. MK shuffled back to join cryfest. 

It took them a while to calm down. Dakota finally looked determined, unsteadily standing up. MK helped. 

"I need to get to the barrier..." they said weakly. Temmie nodded. "I... I think I can help." 

Temmie teared up again but nodded. 

They started travelling again.   
\---

Cherry was struggling not to panic. 

"What do you mean 'lost them', how can you lose a fucking human child?" He all but shouted at the robot. 

"I thought you were watching them!" Napstaton said defensively. "How was I supposed to know you were being pounced into the mattress?"

Razz had to physically hold him back. 

"You fucking-!" Cherry glared at him, eyelights flaring angrily but he took a deep breath, turning to Razz, gently prying himself out of his grip. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I won't kill anybody." he said, then glared at the robot. "Yet." 

"Cherry, we'll catch up to them. There's only one way to the king from here." Razz said gently. 

The carbon copy seemed to realize that. Razz saw a familiar light enter his eyes. 

"Oh no, don't you-" 

There was a slight 'ping' and Cherry was gone. 

"God fucking dammit!" Razz stomped his foot angrily. "I fucking hate that!"  
\---

Golden light streamed through the windows. Cherry stood for a moment, remembering the last time he stood here waiting for a child. 

His hand went to his chest as phantom pain flared up again. 

"I'm fine. I'm okay." he murmured. His hand drifted up to clutch his brother's scarf, the other messing with the tag, trying to regulate his breathing. 

He sat down to wait.   
\---

They paced at the barrier, impaitent. Dakota was close to the barrier, close to the other side. The final pieces of their plan was falling into place. All they had to do was be a bit more patient. 

They laughed. They've never been good at being patient. 

Only Determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry for not getting this done sooner. I was planning to after thanksgiving but then my phone broke. 'No problem' I thought. 'I'll just get it done on the computer'. Except the Internet didn't work, then my computer didn't work. Then both of those did work but I was slammed with midterms. And then during Christmas break, I was travelling. Then I got a new phone but then musical started so I was busy. Then I remembered this story and felt like crying. TL:DR- I'm so sorry for taking so long and only being able to make it up to you with a short chapter.


	19. What's Done is Done and Yall Are Gonna Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) Shit goes doooown (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I made it! The final chapter! This was supposed to just be BlackCherry... how did it end up like this... Ehehehe.

Dakota's breathing was labored. They were in that dark blank space again. They felt so warm. 

"Please help me..." they begged for that voice to come back and do something. "I'm so scared... I want my mom." 

"I know, little one..." the voics felt... different. Sadder. "But this is the way it has to be. You'll be a hero, Dakota. There will be a statue made for you..." 

"I don't want a statue, I w-want my mom..." Dakota started crying, curling in on themselves. "I'm so scared..." 

"Shh, little one... your friends are helping." the voice said. Dakota didn't feel much of anything. Just... nothing.   
\---

Temmie's paws were shaking uncontrollably. 

"Yo... that was a lot of magic..." Mk said nervously. "It didn't make much of a difference." 

That was true. Dakota was still unconscious and deathly pale. Their soul was still decaying, but... it looked a little better.

The small child's eyes opened, and they mumbled deliriously. 

"Mama... no statue, mama..." they mumbled and the rest was incorrect babbling. 

MK looked sad. He helped lift the child to their feet again. Dakota's pale eyes opened. They looked even more glazed over and feverish. 

"Come on, Dakota... almost there..." Temmie said softly. "We just need to get past the Judgement Hall... then to the king."   
\---

He remembered fighting. He seemed to constantly be in a fight with the kid, killing them over and watching as the got closer and closer, until finally-

The phantom pain from his scar flared up again, one single path over his ribcage. He grunted a bit, rubbing his chest angrily, gently fixing the scarf with the other. It was too tight- if he had needed to breath, he would have aphixiated. 

Cherry waited, sitting cross-legged, sighing impatiently. The wait was a lot different when he knew he was going to end up dying. This waiting and hoping Dakota was okay was... terrible. 

He flopped on his back groaning from boredom. That's when he heard it- an odd shuffling noise, and voices- teleporting behind a pillar just in case. 

A small group shuffled in the door. He spotted Monster Kid... and Temmie. The third person had their head low and their soul out. Cherry's own soul skipped a beat, and he stepped out from behind the pillar. 

"Dakota?" he called worriedly. The small child looked up weakly and his soul clenched painfully. 

"Mama?" they said hopefully, and he almost felt his soul shatter. 

"Yo, that not-" MK started, but he shushed him. 

"I'm here, honey." he said soothingly. The child was dying and wanted their mother and god damn it, he was going to trying and ease their suffering. 

Dakota broke away from MK and Temmie, stumbling forward until Cherry caught them, hugging the child close. 

"Come on, sweetie..." he said softly. "... Lets go home..." 

"I'd like that, mama... I'm so tired..." Dakota murmured deliriously. He picked them up, ignoring the pain from disobeying a direct command, and started walking. 

MK tried following, but tripped over Temmie. The two ended up in a tangled mess, but he didn't care. 

They didn't need to see this.  
\--- 

Asgore hummed, gently trying to rebuke the flowers. His wife... Toriel had neglected them. They were wilted, but alive and he knew they would bounce back. 

He heard footsteps and started to turn, reaching for his trident just in case. 

"Howdy. How may I-" 

The king froze, startled. Cherry was there, looking grim. That wasn't what startled him. 

What startled him was the human child half conscious in his arms. He noticed their soul and felt sick. 

"Oh..." he started forward. 

"With all do respect, my king... we don't have time." Cherry said, rather roughly. Asgore saw the pain in his eyes. 

"Right... to the barrier..." he swallowed. He turned and heard his Judge murmur to the child again comfortingly. 

The walk to the barrier was mercifully brief and silent, save for the echoes of their footsteps and the child's half-conscious murmured and whimpers of pain. 

The Barrier pulsed calmly, as if it new. Asgore pushed a button, and the other souls rose to the surface, still in their cannisters. 

His soul clenched tightly. 

"I knew all of them..." the king cleared his voice, riding it off years of unshed tears. "I even raised some. Patient little Sabrina, kind Angelo, brave Timothy..." 

His voice cracked. "All of them." 

The first thing he did as king was give their bodies a proper burial. He had come here often to beg their souls for forgiveness, cried and wished he had been braver, had stood up to his wife when she implemented that horrible policy...

Asgore's vision grew blurry. 

"Their name is Dakota." Edge said softly. "Asked questions nonstop from Snowdin to Hotlands..."

"Mama..." the child whimpered, fast asleep. 

Cherry gently laid them by the barrier. 

"Now what?" his Judge asked, voice rough. 

"First... Cherry." Asgore said. "Thank you for your service to the crown. Once we reach the surface, there will not longer be a need for me as a king. Or for you as a Judge." 

The skeleton reeled in surprise. 

"I... Thank you, my king." he said softly. 

Asgore nodded gravely. 

"And now... we wait."   
\---

Razz limped into the Judgment Hall. He was bruised and battery and had sprained an ankle. Not because he got into a fight but because he rushed through the Core, consequences be damned. There were a more than a few traps he got stuck in and fought his way out of.

For now, he allowed himself a moment of rest, leaning against the wall, and closing his eyes, calm. 

He opened them, and jumped. And then promptly clutched at his ankle in pain when he landed on it wrong. 

"Fucking stars in hell!" he grunted, then glared at the two monsters who startled him. "The fuck were you two thinking? What if I dusted you?!" 

"Sorry Sans." Temmie said sheepishly. "We were just wondering if Cherry was back yet." 

"If he was, I wouldn't fucking be here." Razz snapped, standing up and getting his teeth, and started to continue walking. 

"Well, then he's still with the King..." MK said. "Yo, we would have followed, but the door was locked."

"The hell do you mean?!" he snapped started to run. "The door is locked? The fucking-"

There was a wave of magic, so powerful, it knocked him to his feet. The lights flickered. Gravity even stopped working and everyone floated a few inches in the air.

And just as it started, it passed, and the three collapsed back on the ground. 

Temmie spoke first. 

"What the _hell_ was that?" he demanded. 

"Yo..." MK looked dazed. Razz got to his feet once again, only to realize his ankle didn't hurt anymore. He didn't even process the information before starting to run again.

The door indeed was locked, so he just broke the door by firing his special attack and running inside.

"Cherry!" his voice echoed ad he ran, finally round the corner to see the king... and Cherry, both staring in awe. 

"The hell do you-" 

He froze. 

Razz had been to the barrier room, multiple times, at the invitation of the former queen. He never got over the strange pulse of the barrier. 

There was no pulse. 

But there was a slight breeze. He just stared, open mouthed in shock. 

Cherry finally turned and he saw that his eyes sockets were filled with tears. He wasn't sure if they were all from joy. 

"They did it..." his voice was quiet. 

Razz noticed the limp body. He noticed the empty canisters. 

MK and Temmie caught up and gasped. 

"The barrier..." Temmie gasped. 

"Is broken." Ashore said, gently picking up Dakota's body and held it tenderly. "It is time to visit the world up above..." 

Razz held Cherry's hand as the followed the king.   
\---

Temmie was surprised to see humans, already waiting. The second they caught sight of the monsters, there was a hushed silence. 

He gulped nervously, hoping that this wasn't the start if another war-

They cheered.

No one was expecting that, clearly. There were a few loud noises and Temmie flinched... but then there was confetti. 

A few humans held up a sign- 'Welcome, Monsters of Mount Ebott'. 

A human stepped forward. 

"Welcome... you must be King Asgore!" he proclaimed. "I am Mayor Hardsworth of Ebott City, and I would like to personally apologize for ignoring your plight and not freeing you sooner..." 

"Apology accepted..." Temmie was amazed how the king managed to keep his composure. He barely even looked confused. "I have an apology to make myself... The souls... the children..." 

Mayor Hardsworth's grin faded. 

"Yes... we are well aware of the fate of the missing children." he said. "Our judge informed us that is was Queen Toriel who killed them, and that the bulk of the monster community is innocent." 

"I gave all but one a proper burial..." he gently held out Dakota. Mayor Hardsworth nods again, and a man in a white coat stepped forward. But this felt... different.

Temmie also thought that something else was odd- this so-called 'Judge'. He didn't know much but according to Frisk, human judges were different from the Judge. 

And why would some judge know about the monsters anyway?

"Now... we were informed that you also have a Judge? Or are they dead?" Mayor Hardsworth asked. 

Temmie saw Razz stiffen. 

"Our Judge is alive and well." Asgore said hastily. 

"Good. Our judge wishes to speak with them, as a sort of liaison." Hardsworth said. An expectant hush spread and the crowd parted. 

Temmie's soul froze. 

Razz audibly growled and Cherry had to physically hold him back. 

Even Asgore gasped. 

"Greetings." Chara said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all hate me yet? What a cliffhanger. Man. 
> 
> Real talk though... the book is over. This was the last chapter. I'm... not sure how to feel. I honestly cried while writing this, and not only because I killed Dakota. Sweet, innocent Dakota... I also cried because this book is my baby and its all grown up and I'm on my period and the book is over and oh god I'm crying again. 
> 
> For now, I'll be writing Tower of Misery, a Dreamswap book (although who knows, Razz and Cherry might make a short appearance). Go check it out and watch me suffer. 
> 
> I'll also be working on my own AU, simply titled Mirrors. Ill be posting that here too but go check it out on Tumblr at mirrors-the-au (creative title, I know). They story will be the same but I'll also be posting artwork for the story there. Its also sort of a roleplay blog, if you want to actually interact with the characters of the story. 
> 
> And finally thank you all so much for sticking with me through all the hiatuses and writers blocks and crappy storyline. The second story will be coming up soon (but don't hold your breath please you all need to breathe). Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger, but I could fit all that I wanted into this... 
> 
> But you all should stay tuned for some steamy extras I couldn't fit in. The story is over but the shipping isn't. 


End file.
